Vaatu's Avatar
by MissPop
Summary: Sleeping with the enemy isn't really the best idea, but maybe, just maybe, it can help two people forget the pressures coming from the world. (Equalist!Asami & DarkAvatar!RedLotus!Korra) Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Everyone knows that when the Avatar dies, Raava's spirit merges with another human to continue the Avatar Cycle. This has been true, up until now.  
After a long period of time, Vaatu has finally become stronger and has fully broken free from the Tree of Time where he has been trapped with the help of a certain Water Tribe chief. Vaatu realized it would really be difficult to defeat Raava because of her connection with humans. Even though he currently has the advantage to defeat the spirit of light, he knows his victory would never last, because the Avatar, alongside with Raava, would always have a way to bring him down.  
Instead of trying to get rid of Raava forever, Vaatu decided to use the darkness inside of her so he, himself, can merge with the next Avatar. And now that his powers have been magnified, he could easily lock up Raava and be in control of the next chosen one. It does not matter that Raava will still be a part of the next Avatar, as long as he is the one "guiding" the master of all elements.

Darkness consumes the south pole as the freezing climate keeps everyone from leaving their homes. This is the harshest snowstorm the Water Tribe people have ever experienced, so no one dared to go out and face the dangers that could possibly happen. Meanwhile, a man fully covered in a white and blue winter cloak with its hood up, is sneaking his way behind an igloo, four other people following suit.

"Tonraq, dear, will you please shut the window again. It keeps on opening by itself. Once the weather has calmed down, we should really get that fixed," said Senna, as she puts the last spice her five-flavored soup needed. She smiles as she thinks of her daughter who would be absolutely delighted in eating her favorite Southern Water Tribe dish.  
The head of the family stands up from his seat and gives his wife a kiss on the cheek before closing the window. He catches a glimpse of a moving figure outside, but shook it off- thinking his mind is just playing tricks on him. _Who would go out in a weather like this anyway?_ Suddenly, a rumbling noise could be heard and the ground starts to shake. Before he can do anything, there is suddenly a huge hole on their wall and a woman with water tentacle arms steps in.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our home?" Tonraq asks as a bald man with a scar on his face, a tall woman with third eye, and a man with long black hair comes in. The tribesman makes eye contact with his wife and then quickly averts his eyes to the door that leads to his two-year-old daughter's room.  
Senna immediately understands what her husband is trying to tell her, so she made a move towards her daughter's room, but was stop when someone used water bending to freeze her lower body in place.

"Hmm, since you're both going to die anyway, we'll give you the honor of knowing who we are," the man with a long hair grinned as he scanned the place. "My name is Ghazan, this lovely lady over here is Ming Hua," he pointed to the water bending intruder, "this intimidating woman is P'li and her macho partner, Zaheer."

Tonraq's eyes widen at the last name. "Red Lotus! Aren't you supposed to be locked up?" He asked the only non-bender in the group. He positioned himself into his fighting stance because he knows this group only meant trouble.

Ming Hua chuckled. "Don't bother trying to make him speak up. He won't talk to you, unless he deems you worthy enough." The tribesman thought they weren't paying attention, so he used this opportunity to gather up large amounts of ice to throw towards the group. Only the tentacle-armed woman got hit, which infuriated the Red Lotus Earth bender, her mate.

Even with all the snow, Ghazan didn't have trouble making the spot where Senna is frozen in place into lava. "NO!" Tonraq explained as he watches his wife get engulfed in a pool of fire.

"I love you and our daughter! S-Save Ko-" were Senna's last words as her body is completely lost under the lava.

The enraged alpha froze the earth bender by water bending the snow around the place and using it to trap Ghazan in a ball of ice. He also did this to the non-bender, Zaheer, who managed to land a kick on him before engulfing him with ice. Which leaves the woman with braided hair and third eye.

Unexpectedly, fire shoots out of her forehead and hits Tonraq's torso, but he quickly put the fire out using his water bending. The impact of the attack made him feel weak. He tried to bend, but he does not have enough power anymore.  
A shard of ice appears out of nowhere and stays still in front of him. Tonraq looks at his side and sees the Red Lotus water bender still passed out. A quiet laughter catches his attention. "Brother, wh-" the ice shard pierces through his heart before he can finish his sentence.

"Mom? Dad?" the groggy voice of a little girl was heard from behind a door. The door is trying to be opened, but a huge lump of snow was preventing it.

Ming Hua has finally recovered from being attacked and used her remaining energy to free her boyfriend and Zaheer from the ice trap. Ghazan used his lava bending to dispose Tonraq's corpse. "MOM? DAD? LET ME OUT?" the little girl shouted frantically.

Irritated, Zaheer stood up and glared at the body who is slowly sinking in a pool of fire. "We should all leave now." The three Red Lotus members nodded their agreements and took off with their leader, leaving the water bender, who has ended Tonraq's life, behind. The non-bending leader made eye contact with him. "Until next time."

Said water bender covered all traces of lava with snow before lifting the lump which was blocking the door of the little girl.

"U-Uncle Unalaq?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

"Why can't I just stay here with you guys? I know Uncle Zaheer is a non-bender, but he still knows a lot about air bending. You and Aunt Ming Hua enhanced my water bending skills, Uncle Ghazan taught me earth bending, and Aunt P'li helped me with my fire bending. So why can't Uncle Zaheer teach me the principles of air bending?" The seventeen-year-old Avatar asked her Uncle, who is also the Water Tribe's chief. He has successfully united both the Northern and Southern Tribes after his brother was unfortunately killed by thieves.

"You are going to Republic City and that is my final decision," he stated monotonously. Unalaq turns to face his twins. "Desna, Eska, how is the Southern tribe doing?" Even though he is the main chief of both tribes, he is still only one person, so he needed his children to stand in his place when he is not in the South Pole, which happens often. When the other four Red Lotus members went away to go to Earth Kingdom two years ago, he felt as though more responsibility was put on his shoulders, because he has the Avatar to take care of.

"South Pole is doing well, father," Desna and Eska said simultaneously with a bored tone. Both walked out of the hut to discuss whatever it is weird twin siblings talk about.

Korra huffs and takes a seat on of the ice-chairs with her arms crossed. "Years of training with them, and I still find that creepy as hell," she muttered under her breath. "Why do you even want me in Republic City?"

The Water Tribe chief sighs. His niece sometimes reminds him too much of his brother. Hard-headed and stubborn. Well, he should have expected that since Korra is also an alpha, who would do anything to get what she wants. _If he wasn't too headstrong, he and Senna could still be here._ "I already told you: you need to learn air bending from Tenzin, former Avatar Aang's son."

"Why? They don't even know if the Avatar is alive. What's the point?"

Unalaq massaged his forehead with his fingers. "The point is: we want to let the people know the Avatar is alive. That she is here to bring... balance and peace." He decided to use the one thing that he knows could bend the teenage girl to his will. "Your parents have died because rogues from different nations thought they could just oppress anyone. They even burnt your parents until nothing of them was left. If I had not been there, they could have kidnapped you." The chief sees the girl's face harden. He sighs, "I apologize I was not there sooner to help your parents. But you could prevent this from happening to anyone else. You, of all people, should know how feeling weak and helpless hurt. Now that you are stronger, you can help other people. You can prevent this from happening again. But you still need more training, that is why you need to go to Air Temple Island."

The dark look on Korra's face did not really tell Unalaq anything. She gave him a curt nod and went to her room to pack up her things. The Water Tribe chief sent a servant to go help his niece. He was not entirely surprised when, after a few seconds of being inside Korra's room, the servant runs out screaming while his hair is burning. _She_ _really is Vaatu's Avatar._ He chuckles to himself. Angry Korra is someone you would not want to get near at.

* * *

The night before Korra leaves for Republic City, she keeps on tossing and turning in her bed. She could not bring herself to sleep. She feels like there is something in Republic City that would greatly affect her life. She has already tried touching herself, while thinking of one of Unalaq's concubines, who usually sends her seductive glances. She has pleased her member, but it was not enough to get her to fall asleep.

A noise outside her room catches her attention. Naga, her polar bear dog wakes from her slumber and bares her teeth towards the door. "Calm down, girl," the master of all elements whispers.

The alpha bender quietly gets off her bed and peeks outside her room. The Southern Tribe native sees two men rummaging through her stuff. _Really? They would really try to rob a princess' house?_ Suddenly, flashbacks of being trapped inside her room while she hears her parents getting killed go through her minds. She grits her teeth.

Korra grabs a pouch of gold coins and steps out of her room. She throws the bag on the floor and light up a blaze of fire on her hand. "Is that what you were looking for?" Before they can answer, she uses her water bending to freeze both of the thieves in place.

"T-The Avatar!" One of them exclaims while trying to break free from the ice trapping him in place.

"W-We apologize, Avatar. We are just travelers and we ran out of money to buy food. Please spare our lives. We have families and friends waiting for us to get home. Please forgive us," the other thief begged, thinking the Avatar is as compassionate as all the Avatars from the past are.

The other thief has managed to break free his arm and earth bent the ground where Korra is currently standing on. Korra did a high jump to dodge the attack and stood right in front of the man while looking him dead in the eye. She took a sniff and noticed this man is an omega and the other one is an alpha. _Hmm, they must be mates,_ she thought when she saw the restrained one looking at her with both fear and anger. Without touching him, the man felt his blood pulsing fast, wanting to get out of his body. He let out a shriek before blood comes pouring out from the sockets of his eyes and other holes in his body. _Such a waste for an omega,_ she tsk-ed before grinning evilly.

"Blood Bending! Y-You're the Avatar! You shouldn't be doing that!" The widower alpha bared teeth to show his anger towards the Avatar.

Korra turned her attention to him. The powerful alpha bloodbends him a little and let a small amount of blood come out from his nose and ears. "I can do whatever I want." The robber also splutters out blood from his mouth. She chuckles. "And what kind of bender are you?" He did not answer as he is paralyzed by fear now. "Answer me!"

"I- I don't bend."

"Mmm. You know what? I do not really like fighting helpless people," she melts the ice encasing the man's body, thus, letting him free. Korra opens the door. "Run." The man runs for his life, not bothering to look back. Before he can go any further, the water tribe princess blasts a fire at him, burning him to death. She uses earth bending to swallow his burnt out body, and lava bending to devour the other thief in her house. She then goes back to sleep like nothing just happened.

* * *

Korra gives her uncle one last hug before boarding the ship that goes to Republic City.

"Remember: you are a Water tribe princess, but after the death of your parents, we decided to hide your identity from the White Lotus for safety reasons, and because you are an alpha, a lot of female betas and omegas have tried catching your attention, so could sire them," said Unalaq as he squeezed his niece's shoulder. "If they really care for the Avatar, they would understand that. Sure, they will probably enraged at first, but you are the person they need, so they will still accept you." He removes his hand from her. "And make sure you do not give in to other people's sexual advances, because we do not know how far our enemies would go, just to defeat you."

The master of all elements gave him a nod before entering the ship, her polar bear dog following her steps.

* * *

To say Korra is shocked would be an understatement. She never expected the city to be so... alive. Even in the afternoon, numerous amounts of light could be seen and noise made by different Satomobiles, animals, vendors, and protesters are heard. Everything about this new place is making the Avatar feel light-headed.

She decided to go around the town while riding her animal companion and ignoring the strange looks she is receiving.

A voice caught her attention. "Are you tired living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elites of this city force non-benders to live as second class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will bring down the bending establishment!"

This annoyed Korra. How dare a wimpy ol' man talk about benders that way? She is greatly offended since she is the master of all elements. "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" She does not like the fact that there is a guy here talking bad about benders with no one standing up for them.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender!" There is a murmur amongst the crowd, then a seven-feet-tall guy comes out from behind the makeshift stage, wearing a black, red, and white mask. He is obviously an Equalist supporter. The man with the microphone turned towards the crowd. "Do you all want to see a bender get trampled by a non-bender?" The audience starts cheering and showing their support for the Equalist.

Korra's eyes widen. She is not scared of some Equalist. Her uncle just warned her to stay away from trouble as much as possible to gain the White Lotus' trust. "Hey! I don't want to fight!" Though the alpha in her wants to beat the hell out of the man, just to show her power. Apparently, the masked guy does not have the same idea, he charges towards her, but before he can throw a punch, a group of metal bending police officers jump in the scene and arrest all those involved in the brawl that almost happened, including Korra.

The officers metal bent handcuffs around her wrists. She could easily free herself, but decided against it. _Maybe if I tell the chief I'm the Avatar, things will get better_.

It did not.

Chief Lin Beifong does not care if she is the Avatar, but Korra knows that she has surprised the lady when she bent three elements in front of her while she was handcuffed. "You will stay in this cell until we figure out what to do with you."

Korra huffed. "But I didn't even do anything to those guys! I just tried to speak up for benders!" The chief of police just looked at her before walking out the room.

* * *

The Avatar has metal bended the cuffs to free herself and started making different shapes using it. When she hears footsteps from the outside, she quickly restrains herself again. _Wouldn't want to get in trouble by trying to escape._

After what seemed like a lifetime to Korra, a bald man with Air nation tattoos wearing an orange and red robe enters the room. Chief Beifong a few steps behind him. He clears his throat, and the older woman begrudgingly metal bends the cuffs to free the Avatar.

"Avatar, it is an honor to finally meet you. I just wished it was in better circumstances. I am Councilman Tenzin, son of the late Avatar Aang, but you can call me Tenzi," the Air nomad says as he bows his head.

Korra returns the gesture and gives a polite smile. "Please call me Korra. And, uh, thanks for freeing me," she quickly glances at the frowning police officer who has her arms crossed.

"You two leave before I change my mind."

Tenzin moves to put his hand on the other adult's shoulder, but an icy glare stopped him from doing so. "Let us go, Avatar Korra."

"You are Aang's son. Please, just Korra is fine. And, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Korra asked as they both step out of the cell.

"Air Temple Island. I already made some arrangements for your... pet to be brought there." The Air nomad, who Korra has realized is also an alpha, was a little hesitant at first in letting a giant animal step foot on his island, but if it is the Avatar's companion, then it won't mean much trouble.

Korra's eyes light up at this. "Really? That's so cool of you to do!" Naga is the Avatar's best friend. A year after the tragedy her family has faced, she bumped across a dying polar bear pup while she was hunting for food with her Uncle Ghazan. She immediately felt a connection with the animal, so she took her in. The animal has been a loyal and great friend to her ever since. At least with Naga, she will not feel lonely in a big city like this.

* * *

Air Temple Island is way different than the city. It is like the North and South Poles, but without the snow. It is very peaceful and quiet.

"MEELO! GET BACK HERE!" Okay, maybe not that quiet. Korra grimaces as she sees a naked little boy riding an air ball.

Tenzin sees her reaction and was about to ask what's wrong, but the children catches his attention. "MEELO! GIVE IKKI BACK HER HAIRPIN!" He shouts before ordering an acolyte to make sure his son is properly dressed before dinner.

"So, uh, does that happen a lot?" Korra asked with a small chuckle.

Tenzin lets out a defeated sigh. "Sadly. Those are my children: Meelo and Ikki. My other daughter, Jinora, is probably in her room, studying. My wife, Pemma is cooking dinner for us. She got excited when I told her I will be bringing home the Avatar with me."

"Wait, so you're gonna let me stay here?" Korra asked in surprise. She did not think it would be that easy to get close to the air bender.

Avatar Aang's son let out a forced cough. "Only if it suits you well, Avatar. But I would strongly suggest to live with us, because this is the safest place in the whole city. Also, I have come to a conclusion that you are an unmated alpha. You do not have to worry about acolytes trying to force themselves on you, because air nomads have been trained to have excellent self-control."

Korra's huge grin should have been enough as an answer, but she decided to voice it out. "Heck yeah! It would be totally awesome to live with you guys!" She snorts, "I am not afraid of other people trying to get with me. I am the Avatar! I do not get easily seduced." Tenzin raises his eyebrows. "I promise not to try anything with anyone myself, if that is what you are thinking. I shall respect everyone in here and treat everyone like a family. It's the least I can do for your hospitality."

The air nomad gives her a grateful smile. "Well, good to know we are on the same page. Do you have any other concerns you would like to voice out, before we go eat dinner?"

"Um, I kind of need a little help with my air bending."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "Just air bending?" The Avatar nods. "I know Chief Beifong already told me about the three elements you have bent, but don't you need help with those too? Since you have been gone for seventeen years."

The master of all elements stiffened and her eyes hardened. "When my Uncle Unalaq has business in another nation, he would usually take me with him so I can enhance my other abilities."

If the Air bender was surprised with the sudden change of attitude, he did not show it. _She is probably just tired. I know I would be, if I get in a fight and then be arrested in my first day in a city._ A bell was heard. "Dinner is ready."

* * *

"The new electroshock weapons are finally tested. We have made two versions of it: electrified rods and gloves. It has the same effects of chi blocking, but more efficient and one touch is all it takes to render a bender disabled for a while," a woman wearing a red and black leather armor suit. She wears a full headgear that could be easily mistaken for an ordinary motorcycle helmet. She pushes a button so the visor would get pulled back and take a look at the man who requested her to make these weapons.

The leader of the Equalists stood up from his seat. "Excellent." Amon walks towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder. He takes a not-so-subtle sniff of the omega in front of him. The alpha in him is screaming to just take this woman and make her his wife, but he needs to control himself. He does not want to scare away one of his best people. "If your parents are still alive, they would be proud of you, especially your father. He was such an intelligent man. A very dedicated and loyal Equalist." He retrieves his hand and walks towards the window.

The emerald-eyed Equalist pursed her lips and took this as her cue to leave the room.

* * *

Once she has stepped foot inside her office at the top of Future Industries main building, she let the tears flow out. Why did she suddenly feel emotional when Amon brought up her parents? She could usually keep her cool when the topic comes up, but why id she breaking down right now? Is it because the news on the radio is filled with the sudden appearance of the Avatar? The symbol of everything she hates?

Several newspapers on her desk catch her attention. The Avatar has not even been in the city for a week and people are already fussing about her. She chuckled dryly and threw all the newspapers in the fireplace, not bothering to read them any further.

The CEO grabs the picture frame displayed on her table. She traces the faces of her parents and tears start coming out from her eyes again.

She will avenge their deaths.

Asami Sato will destroy the Avatar.

* * *

Meditation is not one of the things Korra expected to do. Well, okay, she sort of knew it was coming, but she never thought it would be this boring. "I think I'm doing it wrong," she sighed. She, Tenzin and his three children are currently in a gazebo, meditating to get in touch with their spiritual selves. She has meditated before with Unalaq, but it was never as boring as this. Meditating with Unalaq is always intense. Something inside her is always awakened and she ends up destroying the hut they are staying in. The worst she has done is accidentally blood bend someone to death which is why she rarely tries to get in touch with her spiritual self.

Tenzin opened his eyes "There's nothing to do," before quickly closing it once more. "Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom..."

Korra laughed at that. The last time she let her spirit be free, she has accidentally killed someone.

"Is something funny?"

Of course, Korra will not tell him and the kids the real reason why she is laughing. "You're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio." The Avatar has been staying in the island for a month now, and she feels as though the Air Master is suffocating her with all these rules. _I thought I would get more freedom here than when I was with my conservative Uncle Unalaq._ "Look at Meelo!" She and Tenzin looks at the boy. "He even fell asleep! None of this air bending stuff makes sense to me. I need to clear my head. I'm going to the city."

Tenzin abruptly stands up. "Wait, what? No, Korra. You have to stay patient. You cannot just go-" Before he can finish, Korra has already flown in the air using her fire bending. He shakes his head before going back to meditation.

* * *

Korra is regretting not bringing Naga along with her while she is strolling around Republic City. It is getting late, her feet are tired, but she does not really feel like going back to the island yet. A huge building catches her eyes, so without any second thoughts, she goes inside.

She walks around and sees a room with probending equipment scattered everywhere. _Huh, this must be the probending arena... OH SPIRITS THIS IS THE PROBENDING ARENA! TENZIN WOULD FREAK OUT IF HE FINDS OUT I'M HERE._ She giggles at the thought of Tenzin going crazy because she is watching a live probending match.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in here," a grumpy voice behind her said.

She turns around and sees two boys. The one with the foul mood has amber eyes and is scowling at her. The other one has green eyes and is smiling widely. Korra sensed that the both of them are betas. "Maybe she is just one of our fangirls." He rushes up to him and does a pose in front of her before taking her hand and kissing it. "Hello, madame, my name is Bolin from the Fire Ferrets, and this is Pabu," a ferret shows up and takes his place in the bulky guy's shoulder.

Korra laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. "Hello, Pabu from the Fire Ferrets. It is nice to meet you."

Bolin pouts, but his expression turns into a happy one the moment the water tribe girl shows him a cheeky grin. He laugh, "I like you!" He looks behind him and sees his brother scowling at their direction. He turns back to Korra. "That grumpy guy over there is my brother, Mako."

"I'm Korra. So are you two actually probenders? I have never seen an actual probending match before and I heard that Fire Ferrets is a great team," she said as she scanned the place with excitement.

Bolin gives her a huge smile and puts an arm around her shoulder. "Stay with me, and you will be able to watch every match you want. Especially ours." He takes a sniff and gapes. "A female alpha! I have never met a female alpha before! Well, I kinda did, once, but she doesn't really look female, so it doesn't count." The Avatar just giggled at his excitement.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Mako. "Psh. It's not like we could still be in it. Hasook quit, remember? We don't have a water bender anymore, so we can't really play anymore."

At this, Bolin's expression fell and his arms went limp beside him.

"I'll be your water bender!" Korra suggested enthusiastically. She has finally met some interesting people, well, person. And the stress she is feeling might go away with the help of probending.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Are you even good?"

If there is one thing the Avatar hates, it is being underestimated. The alpha in her feels as though her pride is being damaged. She quickly lifted one of the earth disks and flung it towards Mako, who dodged it, but he did not see another flaming disk coming after him, which made him stumble backwards. "Ugh, there was no need to show off... Avatar."

"A-A-A-VATAR," Bolin exclaimed as he fell on his knees. He raised his hands up in the air. "The great spirit, Raava, gave the Avatar to us so we can continue to the next round!"

All of a sudden, Korra felt anger. _Why do I always feel like this every time I hear Raava's name? Aren't we supposed to be one?_ She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Mako stood up and glared at Korra. "Just stick to water bending though. We can't risk being disqualified for having the Avatar on our team." The master of all elements is getting the urge to just burn him alive.

Bolin rushes up to his brother and lifts him from the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best brother ever!"

Seeing the two interact like that calmed Korra down a bit, but she still feels a little irked. "Um, when is the next tournament?"

"In two days! Ooh, this will be so much fun with the Avatar on our team!" The earth bender said excitedly.

Korra nodded her head. "Okay, but I better head back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin is probably going to kill me for staying out too late. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Almighty Avatar!"

* * *

Tenzin did not get angry at her for staying out too late. Apparently, he realized that he has been keeping Korra inside island too much, so he decided to let her go out every once in a while. Plus, the monks' vegetarian diet is not really satisfying her enough.

Korra is currently walking around the market place. As a thank you for their efforts in helping her with her air bending training, she left Naga in the island because Meelo and the kids wanted to play with him. She sees two people harassing a vendor and threatening him with their bending.

"You still owe us a thousand yuans, old man!" the taller one of the benders shouted as he lifted a huge pile of earth and dump it on the vendor's cart.

"Hey!" Korra decided to step in and stop the injustice that is about to play out. "Stop that!"

The short stout man, who is a fire bender, regarding the ball of flame on his hand grins. "Little girl, I suggest you stay out of this."

"I'm not gonna let you harass this man over here. If you needed something, you should have just asked nicely!"

"This aint kindergarten, kid," Korra was about to kick their asses when two figures on a Satocycle come out of nowhere and electrifies the two gang members with a touch of a stick. The murmuring from the crowd gets louder once the mystery heroes rides off.

Korra briefly wonders if those are the Equalists she once heard Tenzin talk about with Pemma. Seemingly, these group of vigilantes are against benders who use their powers to step on people, so they go out of their way to bring justice. The two benders lay writhing on the ground, while Korra looks awestruck at the scene that just happened. _Is that... lightning bending? No, it couldn't be. My bending doesn't look like that when I do it._ Her thoughts come back to reality when she hears police sirens coming, so she ran away before she gets in another trouble with the chief of police.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for your feedbacks! I really appreciate it.**

Of course, Asami Sato knew what she would be getting into when she asked the probending athlete on a date as an "apology" for running over him with her Satocycle. She has easily gotten Mako to accept her offer with just a flip of her hair. Both alphas and betas would do anything just to date her. Even though a lot of people want her, she has only had one boyfriend in her life, General Iroh. Sadly, their relationship burnt out quickly because of their busy schedules and the fact that she was not ready every time he tried to do something sexual with her.

She did not get in an accident with Mako on purpose though. Everything was just a coincidence, and it seems like life is in her favor because this guy sitting in front of her is the key so she could get closer to the Avatar. Truth be told, she was impressed when she first watched the Fire Ferrets win their first match with the Avatar on their side. The girl has some skills. _It would be a lot more interesting to fight her when the time comes._

"I could help your team with your financial problems," she stated as she observed Mako's eyes widen in disbelief. The guy has been going on about how their team is doomed because they do not have the enough money to advance to the next round.

He gives her a huge smile. "Really? That would be great! You are really awesome, Asami," he chuckles before saying "You should watch our game tomorrow night!"

"I will gladly watch the tournament tomorrow," she forced out a smile. She is not really that excited to watch a bunch of benders use their bending as a form of entertainment to exploit money off of people. Asami's thoughts drift towards the Avatar and she found herself spacing out with what her date is blabbering about.

"-she is actually nice. Sometimes I swear she is like a female version of Bolin. You never would have guessed she is the Avatar," said Mako before taking a bite of his food.

Asami's attention snapped back to the fire bender. "You said something about the Avatar?"

Mako chuckles. "Yeah, we didn't get along at first, but she is actually a fun person. I thought the Avatar radiates with power and is dominating, but she is really just like us. Unless you challenge her," he mutters the last part as he rubs his left arm, remembering the time Korra hit him a little too hard during a sparring match.

"What happens when you challenge her?" The CEO asked with an eyebrow raised.

The athlete blushes under her stare. "She uh- she kind of becomes really pissed off and... uh, her Avatar-ness comes out to get her point across."

 _Huh, so she also uses her bending to get what she wants. Typical._ "It must be nice to be able to bend, huh?"

"Yeah! My brother and I would probably be nothing if we did not have bending."

 _I'm not a bender, but I can surely bring you down. I can't wait to see you bender's faces after Amon strips away your powers._ Asami looks at her wrist watch and pretends she has to go home soon, because she still has some blueprints to finish. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She kissed Mako's cheek before getting on her Satomobile and driving to her mansion.

* * *

 _Beautiful_ was the first thing that came to Korra's mind the moment she saw Mako's girlfriend. The omega's scent is also intoxicating, which almost made the Avatar walk up straight to her and just sniff the hell out of her. _That would have been embarrassing._ She shakes her head off those thoughts. The next feeling she had was one of annoyance. _How dare this girl come in here and take the attention of her two friends away from her? Well, Korra, she is the reason why your team is still playing, so be thankful for that._ The Avatar huffed and sat across the other side of the room, away from the happy couple and the fangirling Bolin. These guys are her first friends who are the same age as her, and she is not going to let a prissy rich girl take them away.

"I think the Avatar doesn't like me." Asami whispered to Mako, while looking at the pouting girl in the other side of the room.

Bolin overhears the CEO and laughs out loud. "Don't worry too much about her. She was like that with Mako, but now they have both warmed up to each other."

The Equalist used this moment to fully observe the master of all elements. She does not sense anything of major threat from her, other than her cockiness and her overly high ego, she looks like a harmless puppy. Though she can feel her dominance, Asami feels like this girl is not like any other alphas who belittles everyone who is beneath them. The Avatar is just like any other teenager with lots of mood swings. Asami lets her gaze linger as the probender removes her shirt to put on her probending gear. _Mmm, I didn't expect a female Avatar to be that muscular. Look at those abs-_ Asami cut her thoughts before they go somewhere else. She felt an unfamiliar throb down her core, but ignored it. She has never looked at anyone like that before, even General Iroh. Asami has been to focused on work and did not have time for things like that. _Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated because I have never done it with anyone and I was too busy with taking over the company to satiate my teenage hormones._ A kiss on the cheek from Mako shook her out from her thoughts. "You're on already?"

"Yes, babe," Make stated with a grin.

Asami almost threw up at the nickname, but she still gave her a quick kiss on the lips for good luck.

The Fire Ferrets won the game and the four of them went on to celebrate at Narook's. When Korra excused herself to go to the restroom, Asami went with her.

"I"m sorry for whatever it is I did to make you mad at me," the raven-haired girl said as she watched Korra wash her hands. The CEO watched as the younger girl tensed before looking annoyed.

Korra rolled her eyes. She is not angry at the girl. Well, she kind of is. No one that perfect should be allowed to exist! And what makes it worse is that she is dating her teammate, who Korra just became friends for a while.

The Avatar is used to getting anything that she wants. As a princess in her tribe, everyone bends down to her will, no pun intended. There were a couple of girls in her tribe who fooled around with her, but the thought of actually mating with them would never cross her mind, so she is technically a virgin. Then this goddess struts in her life and all the Avatar could think of is having her which is not a good thing. Asami Sato is not part of the plan. Korra is in Republic City to learn air bending. After that, she will go back to her uncle and the Red Lotus will finally tell her what her mission is to the world. Meeting the CEO and having a tiny crush on her is bad. Korra acts mean towards her, trying to push her away, so this infatuation will fade eventually.

"Look, Asami, I'm not mad at you. I just... don't like you," the water tribe girl's eyes widen. "I-I mean I just don't like being around you, but I like you as a person, just not your... presence?" Korra hoped what she had said made sense.

Taken aback by the bluntness, Asami's cool demeanor almost broke down. _I don't like you either. In fact, I hate you with all my heart._ Somehow, that last statement in her mind did not settle well with her. "Why?"

Korra groaned in frustration. "Does there have to be a why in everything?"

The CEO shrugged. "We just met and you're already acting like I'm the worst human being in the world. I am your teammate's girlfriend, so it would be better for the team if we just get along. And I apologize if I have done something to warrant this kind of behavior from you, Avatar."

The lady has a point, but that does not mean Korra has to like it. "Fine, I'll try to act... civil," she said before stomping out of the washroom.

Asami chuckles to herself. _If the Avatar is as childish as that, bringing her down would be a piece of cake._

* * *

"All weapons are ready for the attack." The emerald-eyed engineer is really anticipating the _ambush_ they are about to make. She knows it is not the time to bring the Avatar down, but it would act as a threat and make everyone know that the Equalists are not to be taken lightly.

"Perfect," said Amon as he gazes through the window that gives him a full view of the Republic City. "The probending championships will be in a week. Tell the Lieutenant to prepare his men and make sure none of them would back out at the last minute."

Asami nods her head before leaving the room.

"Soon, everyone will know the true meaning of equality."

* * *

It is official: Avatar Korra hates Councilman Tarrlok. The man is really getting on her nerves. He has been doing everything he could to persuade the Avatar into joining his task force. The dark-skinned man has been offering her the most expensive gifts in Republic City. Heck, he even gave her a Satomobile! She does not even know how to drive. Besides, she has Naga and she would never trade her for anything. Then, after learning of her status as an alpha, he insinuated that he knows the most excellent comfort women in Republic City, who would be able to satisfy her sexual desires.

What made her dislike him even more is the gala he decided he to throw in her honor. _Yes, I like the attention, but why does it have to be all fancy? I've never liked this back in my tribe and I will never like it here._ Korra hates big parties. She feels as though she is being suffocated and everyone is breathing down her neck. It does great wonders to her pride, but it gets old after a while. She starts hating even more when she sees the raven-haired beauty with Mako and Bolin.

Asami is wearing a red cocktail dress that hugs all her curves in the right places. Her hair is pinned on one side and her make up is on point like always. Meanwhile, Korra is just wearing her usual outfit. She tries to pretend she did not see them, but she failed. She takes a sniff and realizes the girl is wearing suppressants. _Huh, I guess she wouldn't want others flaunting themselves to her, especially in a gathering like this._

"Hey Bolin, Mako... Asami," the Avatar greets as the three approaches her.

The earth bender gives her a big hug and lifts her off the ground. "What's up, Korra bear? Can you believe it? They threw a huge party just for you! I mean, well, you're the Avatar so that shouldn't have been a surprise, but still! It would be awesome if someone throws a party like this for me."

Korra chuckles at his excitement. He turns to look at Mako, who is smiling softly at his younger brother. Her gaze then goes to the CEO and she couldn't help but admire the beauty that is radiating off of her.

Asami's eyebrow shoots up. The Avatar is staring at her way too long. Granted, she is used to being stared at by numerous amounts of people, but to have the most powerful being on earth look at her like that is something entirely different. Years of meeting different people and dealing with lots of individuals has turned Asami into an observant person, so the look Korra is giving her is something that she is way too familiar with. The master of all elements is crushing on her. But before she could dwell anymore on that thought, Tarrlok takes Korra away from them and brings her up the podium with him.

Once the Avatar stepped on stage, reporters have started throwing all their questions at her.

"How is your air bending training going?"

"Is it true you got locked up in the North Pole after an attempt to kidnap you?"

"What do you have to say about the Equalists?"

"Will you be joining Councilman Tarrlok's task force?"

"Why do you seem more interested in probending than stopping Amon?"

Korra grits her teeth in annoyance. This is all Tarrlok's doing. She knows that he did this on purpose to put her on the spot and pressure her into giving into his will. "Air bending training is doing well. I didn't get locked up, they tried to hide me from more possible captors. The Equalists are just as bad as the Triple Threat Triad. The gang uses bending to get what they want. The Equalists use chi blocking if things don't go their way. No, that task force is just another reason why some non-benders think they are getting oppressed, and therefore want to fight the government. If we want equality, then we should all be working together, not against each other. If you want respect, you should also know how to give it."

Tarrlok's jaw hardened at her answer. He actually thought his plan would work. Apparently, this teenage girl works well under pressure. Before she could talk any further, the councilman takes her away from the stage. "I apologize, but I think our dearest Avatar Korra has had enough for this evening. Even the most powerful being on earth deserves a rest," he stated with a wink as he walked Korra off stage.

At first, Asami was miffed at Korra for comparing the Equalists to the Triple Threat. _We are nothing like those tyrants!_ But after hearing Korra talk about equality, she cannot help but feel a little proud of the girl. She thought the Avatar would quickly jump on the opportunity to side with benders. The CEO frowned at herself. Korra is still the enemy. She should still be taken down, no matter how strongly she also supports equality. True equality will never be met as long as the Avatar is living.

* * *

"Who-" punch "-does" kick "-he" punch "-think" kick "-he" roundhouse kick "-is!" sucker punch.

Asami walks in on Korra while she is putting all her frustrations out on a training dummy in the probending gym. "Whoa there." Korra's head snaps towards the entrance. She is breathing heavily, a frown is evident on her face. The CEO walks towards her and takes a look at the dummy, whose head is now on the floor. She chuckles, "Let me guess: this is Councilman Tarrlok?"

Korra huffs before walking past the engineer and takes a sit on a bench. "I just can't believe he would actually try to pressure me into joining his task force!"

The raven-haired beauty takes a seat beside the Avatar and puts a hand on her arm. "But you didn't. You still followed what you think is right, instead of letting him get to you." Honestly, the hatred she is feeling for the Avatar is slowly dissipating, but she will never admit that to herself.

Korra eyes the hand touching her before looking straight at emerald eyes. "Y-Yeah," she shakes her head. "Still doesn't mean I'm not mad."

"You have every right to feel upset at what he did, but don't let it affect you that much. If it makes you feel better, I am on your side. I think what you said about equality is perfect," Asami forced out a smile. "I'm a non-bender and I know what it feels like when other people look at me like I am some helpless woman."

"Really?" The CEO nods. "Wow. Thanks, Asami. That actually means a lot. And I don't think you are helpless. I think you are one of the most amazing woman in the world! You're only eighteen and you're already running the biggest company in the world! And when I saw you sparring with Mako- you have awesome fighting skills. Plus, you are probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And-" the Avatar cuts herself off when she realizes the last part she has said. "I-I mean, um, yeah."

Asami raises her eyebrows and smirks. "I never knew you thought of me that way. I thought you dislike me?"

Korra blushes and stutters out "I like you! Well, not like _like_ , but, um, you're my... friend." She has to admit: pushing the raven-haired beauty is hard when she has been nothing but nice to Korra.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, I have to leave now. I have a business meeting to attend to." Asami grabbed the box she put down a few minutes before she approached Korra. "Oh, here. I almost forgot to give it to you. Those are your new probending gears. I already gave Mako and Bolin theirs."

The Avatar takes the item and smiles. "Thanks, Asami. I don't think I've ever said sorry for being such a brat towards you," she scratches the back of her neck. "So, yeah, um, I'm sorry."

Asami chuckles. She would never get over the fact that the master of all elements also has an awkward and dorky side. "It's all good, Korra. I really need to leave now. Bye."

Korra watches her as she walks out of the room. She lets out a huge sigh when she sees the slight tent on her crotch. "Well, damn," she grumbles before heading to the showers to relieve herself.

* * *

As Korra is preparing for the championships, a teenage boy enters their locker room and hands her a paper before scurrying out quickly. She opens the crumpled piece of paper and her jaw drops at the content.

 _Good luck, our dearest princess Avatar._

Only four people ever called her that: Ming Hua, Ghazan, P'li, and occasionally, Zaheer. This means the Red Lotus members will be watching her match tonight. Her excitement grew and a grin is evident on her face which Bolin noticed.

"Korra-bear, is that a love letter in your hand?" The earth bender asked with a teasing smile.

Asami and Mako looked at the Avatar and saw her delighted expression. The CEO frowned at this. She did not know the Avatar had any admirers. Well, she did. The Avatar is probably the most admired person in the world, but she did not know someone is romantically interested in the younger girl.

Korra laughs out loud. "No, Bolin. I just got a good luck letter from a fan. It's my first one, so I'm really happy about it." She is lying, of course. Ever since people found out about her, she has been getting a lot of fan mails, even when she was not a part of the Fire Ferrets yet.

"Awww, Korra. I'm so proud of you," the bulky guy walks towards her and gives her a side hug before putting on his probending gear. "By the way, Asami, these gears are really awesome!"

"Well, only the best for my team," the engineer answered with a polite smile.

"Babe, Bolin's right. These are really awesome. You're the best," said Mako before giving her a kiss.

Korra made a gagging noise at the two which made Bolin chuckle.

A man with a mustache enters the room and tells them to get ready for the match. He quickly makes eye contact with Asami and gives her a subtle nod.

* * *

That Tahno guy's smirk is really infuriating Korra. This guy is even more narcissistic than Meelo is! But she will not let this self-centered man get to her. Her _family_ is watching her. They are somewhere in the audience, and she will give her best in this competition to make them proud.

But before they can even start, lightning zaps were seen and heard from all around the arena. All police officers, including Tenzin and Chief Beifong are taken down. Korra is confused as to why the Equalists decided to attack now of all times. She sees P'li and her mother figure gives her a look which says _We got your back._

A huge airship flies above the arena and Amon, the leader of the Equalists shows himself. Tahno, wanting to prove himself, decided to use his water bending skills to attack the masked man. The vigilante easily dodged the attacks and chi blocked him until he is weak on his knees. Amon placed his thumb on the water bender's forehead. The whole arena was silenced, wanting to see what is about to happen. Tahno's shrilling scream was heard throughout the whole place and Korra's eyes widen when she sees the poor guy try to bend, but nothing happens.

Amon walks to the center of the stage and holds a microphone in his hand. "You benders use your so-called gifts for entertainment, so you can gain money. You have it easy, while us non-benders have to actually work hard to be able live. But not anymore. Soon everyone will be equal. No benders are going to step on non-benders for there will be no benders in the near future!"

Korra has had it. The masked man did not even notice her when she was just there on the stage with him. She lunged forward with a flaming fist and threw a punch. Amon dodged it easily, but instead of making a move on her, he just climbed the ladder to the airship and said "Until we meet again, Avatar." The master of all elements sees her guardians make a move to help her, but Zaheer said something to them and gestured to the now recovering police officers.

If they can't help her right now, then she will just have to do it by herself, but before she can reach the ladder, Amon's most trusted Lieutenant blocks her path. "Get out of the way, if you want to live!" She shouted at the Equalist. She only received a dry chuckle and an attempt to electrify her using his kali sticks. Korra jumped away from him and gave him an evil grin. "Very well then."

Asami is helping Mako and Bolin in the locker room after they were attacked by the Equalists. When she goes out to look for Korra, she sees her fighting the Lieutenant. _What? That is not part of the plan! He must be trying to show off to Amon, but this will only make him mad._

Korra managed to remove his goggles and headgear and sees he is the man who was just talking to their team a while ago. She dodged another attack from him and sees that his kali sticks are made of metal. She metal bends the sticks towards her will, and uses it as her weapons. The Lieutenant's eyes widen in disbelief. He did not expect the Avatar to be well-trained considering the fact that she is only a teenager. The Water tribe princess strikes him with the stick which electrifies him, leaving him writhing on the ground. She looks around and sees that most people were already forced outside by the police officers and the other Equalists have already fled. Korra kicks the man into the water and throws the two lightning rods towards him, effectively electrifying him to death.

Four figures came up to her and before she knows it, she is wrapped in a group hug. "Uncle Ghazan, Aunt P'li, Aunt Ming Hua, and Uncle Zaheer!"

They all chuckle, except for Zaheer who only grunted in response. "We just wanted to say you did great defeating that Equalist, but we have to leave now. We have some business to attend to in Fire Nation," said P'li with a sad smile.

"Oh," Korra did not bother hiding her disappointment.

Ghazan put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. We will see each each other again, kid."

"You were really amazing when you beat that non-bender. We trained you well, but we are sorry we didn't get to help. You know we aren't really best friends with the police," Ming Hua stated with a grin.

Korra let out a small chuckle. "It's okay. Besides, that guy was an easy fight."

Zaheer cleared his throat. "We have to take our leave. We have overstayed, and I can see a woman over there watching us," he gestured to the Future Industries CEO who suddenly turned her back and went inside the locker room.

"That's just my friend, Asami. She's probably worried about me."

Ghazan smirked. "Asami, eh?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Well... when you said her name, your chubby cheeks turned a little pink," said Ming Hua as she pinch the Avatar's cheeks.

Korra huffed as she playfully slapped the hand away from her face. "My cheeks aren't chubby."

"We. Leave. Now." Zaheer said in a commanding tone. The other three gave her apologetic looks and hugged her one last time before leaving with their leader.

* * *

Asami could not believe it. The Avatar, bringer of peace and balance, just killed someone and acted as though it was nothing. The CEO is currently inside the locker room with Mako and Bolin, wondering what is up with Korra. Her mother used to tell her stories about Avatar Aang and how compassionate he is. _Maybe he is the only bender who is sympathetic towards others._ Asami would never forget the satisfied look on Korra's face as she watched the Lieutenant die a slow and painful death.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that this is now an omegaverse story, and Korra is an alpha while Asami is an omega.**

* * *

Amon is absolutely infuriated. He is angry at his former Lieutenant for being so careless around the Avatar and for not going through with the original plan. But most of all, he is enraged at the master of all elements for taking away his most trusted right hand.

His Lieutenant's death made him realize that this new Avatar is just as ruthless as the Avatar Kyoshi, if not worse.

The leader of the Equalists will make sure to make Korra pay for her actions. But first, he has to find a new lieutenant and there is no better choice than the CEO of Future Industries.

* * *

"I am pretty sure you're cheating!"

This is the ninth time Korra and Asami have played a game of pai sho, and the Avatar lost in all of the rounds. It has been a few weeks since the attack at the probending arena and the CEO would often visit Air Temple island to see how Korra is doing. She keeps on telling herself it is because she is trying to dig more information to use against the alpha. Witnessing Korra end the Lieutenant's life only peaked Asami's curiosity towards the Avatar. She wonders how someone as goofy and dorky as this girl in front of her could easily kill another human being.

Asami giggled. "Has anyone ever told you you're a very bad sport?" The engineer is actually enjoying her time with the Avatar. A pit in her stomach made itself known when she remembered she would have to destroy this pouting girl in front of her sometime in the near future.

"I just don't like it when people cheat on me!" She huffed and scowled at the other girl when her laughter got louder. Korra rests her head on her palm and continued glaring at the Pai Sho pieces.

"You just don't like losing, admit it," Asami sing-songs. Simple moments like this with Korra make the engineer forget that they are supposed to be enemies. The omega actually enjoys the Avatar's company, especially when it is just the two of them.

"Oh you should know just how much _I hate losing._ " The tone in Korra's voice made Asami look towards her. For a brief second, an evil look passes by the younger girl's face, before her expression turns playful. The Avatar knows that Asami has seen her kill the Equalist. Korra pushes the board away. "Did that... incident at the arena scare you, _Asami_?" Korra is a little surprised that this side of her is starting to awaken again, which usually happens only when she is meditating. Lately, she has been feeling this strange negative emotions and she does not know where they are coming from.

The way Korra said her name made her blush and her core throb. She realized just how much she loves hearing her name come out from the powerful alpha's mouth. "N-No," she clears her throat. "You did what you were supposed to do. You were only defending yourself," she frowned and then masked her features to make it look like it does not bother her at all. _Plus, the Lieutenant was stupid for going against Amon's orders. It's his fault he got killed._

All of a sudden, the quirky girl Asami knew is back again. "Great! You have become one of my good friends, 'Sami, and it would really suck if you're, like, afraid of me," Korra stated with grin. The Avatar gathers up all the pai sho pieces and starts setting the game. "One more game. I promise to eliminate you this time!"

Though still a little weirded out because of the quick mood changes, Asami gives her a teasing smirk. "You wish."

* * *

Korra grins as the Equalist, who tried to ambush her while she was taking a stroll in Republic City, painfully writhes on the ground. While battling, they have somewhat ended up in a secluded field.

After Asami has left Air Temple Island, the Avatar decided to walk around Republic City until she feels sleepy. She did not expect one of Amon's troops to jump her while she was busy practicing her seismic sense.

The master of all elements chuckles, "You Equalists are really idiotic, huh? You actually think you can defeat the Avatar? I was chosen by Raava to bring peace-" a small pain from inside of her halted her sentence, but she ignored it. "-and you Equalists are only trying to disturb what former Avatar Aang has brought upon the world. I do not tolerate oppressors, especially those who justify their actions by sugar-coating it and making people believe it's for the greater good." Korra opened up the ground and buried the Equalist alive. She then felt a great sense of satisfaction and continued her stroll while whistling a happy tune.

She comes across a pub called _Goddess' Nectar, weird name for a bar,_ she thinks. Korra decided to enter, and when the bouncer recognizes her as the Avatar, he did not hesitate to let her in.

The master of all elements could smell sex in the air. There are different alphas, betas, and even some omegas in the place. The place reeks of people's arousal, which made the Avatar grimace a bit. Korra was still taking in her surroundings when the bar tender called out, "Avatar, what can I get for ya?"

This got her attention. She looked towards the bar counter and sees a man with a mohawk and an average-build waving at her and giving her a huge smile. Korra walks towards him. She is used to people just talking to her like they have known each other for a while. Being the Avatar technically means she is also a celebrity. "Oh, hey. I was just looking around. I didn't really plan on buying anything, since I don't have any money with me," she grinned sheepishly.

"I can buy you a drink," a voice from her left said. Korra looks towards the direction and sees a redhead with brown eyes smirking at her. It is hard to determine which group this woman is from, since the air is filled with lust-filled scents. "The name's Ginger," she grinned.

Korra smirked back at the seductive stare the other female is giving her. "Avatar Korra."

Ginger chuckled before turning to the bar tender. "Yin, get this girl a Kalenutsco." The guy nodded and proceeded to make Korra's drink. "I take this is your first time in this pub, yeah?"

The Avatar nodded, "Yeah, I was just walking around Republic City, then I came across this place. I got curious, so I decided to check it out," she shrugged before saying her thanks to the bar tender who just gave her a drink. She takes a sip and grimaces a little. "This doesn't taste like Kalenutsco."

The redhead laughed and shook her head. "That's because it is mixed with cactus juice. Every drink in this place is spiked with it."

"Oh," is all she can say before taking another drink. "I think my taste buds are getting used to it. I kind of like the combination." Suddenly, a lust fragrance filled her nostrils and she realizes Ginger has leaned closer to her. _Oh, so she is a beta._

"Do you want more?" She whispered and gestured towards the Avatar's empty glass.

Korra shook her head. "Nah."

"Well, too bad, because I ordered another one for you," she hears Ginger giggle, but her words did not register in Korra's mind because she thinks she just saw Asami go up the stairs with a guy she has never met before.

The bar tender places her drink in front of her and follows her gaze. "Ah, Miss Sato is here. She usually goes here to meet with some... guys. We don't know what for though."

The master of all elements frowned. _Is Asami cheating on Mako?_ "Meet with some guys?" She asked with a frown. Two more men follow upstairs.

Yin clucked his tongue. "Probably business-related. 'Cause the rooms upstairs are for our VIPs, and only the rich and powerful can have access to that place," he chuckles at the teenager's expression. "No need to be jealous, Avatar. Though some clients use the rooms for more... sexual stuff, I know Miss Sato ain't that kind of girl. She is all business."

Korra's frown deepened at his accusation and she downed her drink in one go. "I am not jealous. I just don't like the idea of her being... intimate with someone else, because, uh, she is my teammate's girlfriend."

Ginger nodded. "I believe you, Avatar Korra. Besides, why would the Avatar feel jealous, right?"

Yin just shrugged, placed another drink in front of Korra, and went to serve other customers.

Again, the Water Tribe alpha finished the drink in one swoop and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Coming from the Water Tribe, she has a strong tolerance towards different kinds of alcohol and hallucinogenics, but she is slowly starting to feel the effects of the cactus juice.

"Say, do you wanna know what the rooms upstairs look like?" Ginger asked, her voice dropping an octave.

Korra thinks it would be a good idea, so she can be closer to Asami, and make sure nothing bad is happening. "Yes."

The redhead chuckled and stood up. She offered her hand to Korra, who took it eagerly and led the both of them to one of the unoccupied rooms in the second floor. She is totally going upstairs, because she thinks it's weird that two more guys are following Asami.

Once they are inside the room, Ginger pushed Korra towards the couch and straddled her. "What are you doing?" The Avatar asked with half-lidded eyes. She knows exactly what this woman is doing. A lot of females in her tribe has tried this with her before, but she has never mated with any of them. Granted, she has fooled around with some of them, but it never went as far as actual sex.

The woman started grinding on her, which made the two of them moan. Korra grins as she feels the wetness coming from the beta's core. Before she can plunge in two fingers inside the redhead, she hears angry shouts coming from the room beside them. The room where Asami is. This sobered the powerful alpha quickly. She grabs Ginger's hips and settles her down beside her, before standing up and heading for the door.

"Baby, where are you going?"

Korra ignores the question and stalked towards the other room, an animalistic rage forming inside her. She kicks the door open and sees three burly men looming over Asami, who is just sitting on the couch with a cold expression on her face- one Korra has never seen before.

The four occupants of the room turn their attention on her, and the heiress is the first one to speak. "Korra! W-What are you doing here?" The Avatar raised an eyebrow at the sudden nervousness coming from the omega.

One of the huge men glares at Asami. "Ya know the Avatar? You really brought this _bender_ with you for protection? You bitch!" he spat the words with anger.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ His words only made Asami high-strung. These guys are the Lieutenant's brothers, who are also non-benders. They were here so the heiress could properly explain what caused their brother's demise and the money they would receive for compensation. Apparently, they want more than money. They want to be the ones to avenge his death as soon as possible, which could never work out, because it is not yet time and they are not powerful enough to defeat the Avatar. If they decided to voice out why they were here, all her plans of getting closer to Korra will go to the drain.

The heiress hears a growl come from the powerful alpha. "Don't fucking talk to her like that," she seethed. "She did not bring me with her. I did not even know she was here, when I came to check this place out. Someone just told me she's here to do business, but my senses told me not to trust you guys with her, so I decided to follow her, in case you neanderthals try something."

Though still a little shell-shocked from what is happening, Asami stood up and placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. The Water Tribe princess shrugged her off when the smallest guy lunged towards her, but Korra just water bent the water coming from the small fountain inside the room, and trapped his body in ice. The other two attacked but she easily dodged it and sent them flying towards the wall.

Before she can kill them, Yin and two policemen went inside the room. "What is going on here?!"

* * *

The policemen took the three non-benders and sent them to jail. Apparently, Ginger ran to Yin after Korra decided to check what is happening in the other room, and told the bar tender about it.

Asami and Korra just got cleared, but the heiress' Satomobile got left at the pub's parking, so the two decided to walk there.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air and the tension is growing by the second. Asami decided to speak up. "Thanks for... saving me. Though I could've handled that by myself."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "I know. It's just... The thought of them touching you... doing things to you, infuriated me." She stopped walking and looked Asami straight in the eyes. "To tell you the truth, I thought you were cheating on Mako, but then I saw two more guys following you upstairs and I realized I was stupid for thinking that. You are not that kind of girl. You would never betray someone like that. I-I'm sorry for that."

Asami's face scrunched up. "Then why did you still follow me upstairs?" She asked, and continued walking.

The Avatar blushed and followed her. "Oh, uh, a part of me still wanted to make sure, and uh..." The heiress raised her eyebrow. "I was with someone," she said in a rushed tone.

The omega felt a surge of jealousy within her. "Is it that woman who was looking at you worriedly when the police led us outside the pub?"

"Yeah," Korra answered while scratching the back of her neck. "But nothing happened!" She quickly added. She did not know why she felt the need to explain. "Something was gonna happen, but we heard shouts, and I went to check and... yeah," she finished lamely.

They stopped walking and Asami pursed her lips. "We're here," she pointed towards her Satomobile. "Do you need a ride?" She asked in a clipped tone.

The alpha is confused why the older woman is acting this way, but decided not to question it. "Um, yeah, if it's okay."

The ride towards the dock to Air Temple Island was quiet, as they came to a stop, Asami let out a huge sigh. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah," Korra gets off the Satomobile, but before she goes to one of the boats, she walks on Asami's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if what I did at the pub made you feel like I was belittling you. I... I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just really concerned. You're my friend Asami, and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Asami gave her a small smile, but deep inside, she is swooning at the Avatar's sweetness. "It's okay, Korra. I'll see you around," she said before driving off.

* * *

Korra still could not get any sleep. Despite the fact that she is absolutely tired from tonight's events, something deep within her is getting restless and she has no idea what to do about it. _Maybe Tenzin is right. I should try harder in connecting with my spiritual self. Maybe then, I will be able to speak with the past Avatars and Raav-_ Her thoughts were cut off when an overpowering pang exploded inside her chest. She fell from the twin-sized bed she was resting on, and gasped for air.

 _Thank the Spirits everyone is asleep. I don't think I'll be able to handle anybody fussing about me right now._

Once the pain has stopped, she carefully slid back in her bed and closed her eyes. _Damn, that hurt like Vaatu._ This time, she easily fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"So the Lieutenant's brothers did not want to cooperate?"

Asami said "yes" and observed the Equalist leader who is currently has his back on her, and staring out the window. She decided she should just tell everything that occurred. "The Avatar showed up." That made Amon turn to her, his mask not showing any indication of what he is feeling. "Her presence only fueled the men's hatred and they attacked her,"

"Idiots! They should know better than to charge on someone in a place like that, who is practically worshiped by everyone! If they wanted revenge, they should have joined our cause. We could have planned it and they would not have gone to jail," he seethed. "Tell me, what charges did the _Avatar_ face?"

 _Whoa, he only shows emotions when it comes to Korra._ "Ko- The Avatar was not charged with anything, since what she did was claimed as self-defense."

He threw the glass of kale on his desk towards the wall. "She did as much damage as the three brothers! But she does not get in trouble with the police because she is the _almighty Avatar!_ " He started mumbling about how he would end the master of all elements sooner.

The heiress of Future Industries has never seen this side of him before. He actually seems... agitated. For sure, the masked man has felt that way before, but this is the first time he has showed it to her. Asami cleared her throat, "I should leave. I have a meeting in an hour," she stated before getting out of the room.

Amon only realized her absence when he took a sniff and the omega's scent no longer filled his nostrils. He grabbed a plant vase and threw it towards the door, before taking his mask off. His face has become sweaty, because of the heat of his anger. He wiped away the body liquid, and some parts of his make up came off. The Equalist leader looked at the paint on his hand. "I will end you, Avatar."

* * *

"Korra, you need to calm yourself, or it will be harder for you to get in touch with your spiritual side," Tenzin said patiently, which made the Avatar stop wiggling in her meditating position.

She closed her eyes again, and pushed all thoughts out of her mind. After what felt like eternity, a black fog clouded her mind and a gruff and booming voice shouted " _Chosen One_!" Pain erupted within her and she fell on her back as she clutched her chest.

"Korra!" Tenzin and his kids shouted, but they sounded so distant. All her senses could feel properly is that black fog.

 _"Rid the world of these Equalists... Only then will your spirit be at ease,"_ the dark figure told her and then lunged straight towards her chest, which lessened the pain a little.

Korra opened her eyes and took a look of her surroundings. She noticed she is in her room and it is already nightfall. Her head still pounded, but she is glad the pain in her chest has receded to a small burning sensation. She took of her top to have a better look. Korra lowered her chest bindings and saw a palm-sized brown diamond, with a black dot in the middle, etched in her skin. _Weird,_ she thought, but as she touches it, all she can feel is destruction- the need for bloodshed. She quickly retracted her hand and shook her head. She fixed her bindings and put her top back on. _Maybe I just need more sleep._

* * *

Mako and Asami are making out on the heiress' couch in her estate. The beta is on top while the omega is at the bottom. The firebender's hand starts creeping beneath Asami's shirt and up her body. The engineer could feel a bulge from the person grinding on top of her.

"W-Wait," Asami is disgusted at herself for letting it go this far.

Mako sighed and sat up. "Asami, we've been dating for almost four months already."

"I know that, okay? I just..." she groaned. Well, she does not need Mako anymore, since she is already close friends with the Avatar. "...it's not working out."

The firebender's eyes widen. "W-What? We're perfect for each other, Asami," he takes her hand in between his palms. "I can wait for you for as long as you need," he said with love in his eyes, which made the heiress feel bad.

She retracted her hand away gently. "I don't feel the same way anymore, Mako," _I never even felt that way._ "I'm sorry, but I think it would be better if we break it off now."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Asami looked away. "Yes."

"Fine," he said with a huff before stomping out of her house.

She groaned and flopped back on her couch. "At least that's over."

* * *

"Avatar Korra, how are you feeling?"

The air acolyte and the Water Tribe princess are in the living room, where they are both just relaxing for a while. Apparently, today is rest day, which means no training and some other Avatar stuff.

"Jinora, how many times do I have to tell you: Korra is just fine," the master of all elements said with a small smile.

The air bender grinned. "As you wish, Korra. So... How are you feeling? You seemed to be in so much pain yesterday and all of us were worried."

Korra sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling. I do not feel the pain anymore, so I guess that's a good thing."

"You should probably get it checked out by a healer,"

"No!" Korra exclaimed, before clearing her throat. "I... I don't need to go see a healer. Besides, I'm a waterbender myself. If needed, I can just heal myself." She does not think she is ready yet to tell the others of the symbol on her chest.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense," Before Jinora could say anything more, Ikki went inside the room and announced that lunch is ready. "I guess we better go now."

* * *

"So you broke up with Mako?"

Asami and Korra are paddling on a boat around Air Temple Island. No one ever mentioned the incident at the pub, and both were grateful for that.

The heiress nodded. "And he didn't take it well, huh?" The Avatar asked with a smirk.

Asami rolled her eyes, "I don't think anyone would appreciate getting dumped, Korra."

"So what are you up to now?"

"If you're subtly asking me if I'm ready to go out on dates again, the answer is no. I will just focus on my company and make sure everything is running smoothly," she said as she gazed at the water. _The company that my parents left to me before they were taken by benders._

Korra, sensing the omega's discomfort, took her hands and ran her thumb across her knuckles. "Hey, that is perfectly understandable. You have a huuuge company, one that is growing and growing and growing and growing..." she stopped when Asami giggled.

Three ringing of bells were heard coming from Air Temple Island. "I should head back to the city,"

"Um, do you, uh, maybe want to have dinner with us? I mean it's all vegetarian, but the pastries Pema makes are the best! She has the sweetest buns!" Korra feels her face heating up at the teasing smirk Asami is sending her way. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it that way! I was talking about the food!"

The heiress laughed at her and Korra decided that is her most favorite sound in the world, and she would do anything to hear it over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

It is early in the morning when a phone in one of the rooms in Air Temple Island started ringing. Meelo, who is laying in between his parents got up and answered the phone. During the process, he stepped on his father's face, effectively waking him up. "Who is this? It's six in the morning. This better be important," he said snottily.

Tenzin took the phone from his son before he could say something that could embarrass him. "Councilman Tenzin here." His eyes widen because of the information he is receiving from the other line. "What?!"

The Air nomad quickly made his way to the city hall and sees the destruction. There is a huge crater in the ground and there lays an Equalist glove. The arcs are ruined and the tables and chairs are thrown everywhere. "What happened?" He asked Councilman Tarrlok, who is currently being healed by a waterbender.

The worn out councilman stood up and fixed his sleeve before speaking up, "As I told Chief Saikhan: I was arranging the papers and documents that are needed to repair the probending arena, which was destroyed due to the attack. That is when the Equalists came barging in. I tried to fight them off, but I was outnumbered."

 _Flashback_

 _Tarrlok opened his drawer and took out the Equalist glove and headgear. He got these items a few months ago, after the ambush at the probending arena. He was going to have their engineers work on it and figure out another invention that could counter attack the item, but he decided to keep it for himself._

 _The waterbending councilman is getting desperate. He_ needs _Avatar Korra in his side, so he can defeat the Equalists, and give more power to benders. Maybe another ambush from the Equalists could sway the master of all elements to his side, and even councilman Tenzin._

 _He grinned as he wore the glove and punched the ground, and left the helmet there. He made another crater just a few steps behind that one. That is when he decided to electrocute himself with the glove. The pain was so searing, that he dropped it and he fainted._

End Flashback

A few hours later, Korra came rushing inside the city hall. "Korra! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the island, training with the kids!"

The master of all elements takes a look at her mentor. "This attack is surely Avatar-related, and I should really start doing my job by at least knowing what's going on." The Air nomad just sighs in defeat and starts talking with the temporary chief of police. "This place looks like a hurricane came through it."

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok started. "T-This is the work of the Equalists. They are getting stronger and stronger, we need to stop them as soon as possible. In order to that, we will need your help. Please, Avatar, you are the bringer of peace and balance. We need you to prevent the brewing war."

Korra closed her eyes and clutched her suddenly thumping chest. _Join Tarrlok. He is your pawn in annihilating the Equalists._ "Okay."

Tarrlok's eyes widen and Tenzin whips his head at the two water tribe natives' direction. "Okay?"

The Avatar straightened her back and remained stoic. "It is my duty, as the Avatar, to ensure the safety of the people. The Equalists keep on attacking public places, if there were a meeting here last night, more innocent civilians would have been seriously injured. Their hypocrisy needs to stop." She glared at Tarrlok, who subtly gulped in fear. "I will join your task force, but with one condition." Tenzin was about to say something, but stopped himself when Korra raised a hand towards him and shook her head.

Tarrlok shook away his fear and grinned triumphantly. "Anything for the Avatar."

"I will take part in your move against the Equalists, but you cannot order me around. I know what I'm doing, and I only need people to do it with me," she said with finality in her voice. "The only thing you will do for me is to provide me reinforcements."

"Of course, Avatar. I would never question your decisions when it comes to bringing balance to the world," Tarrlok graciously bowed and said his goodbye to her and to Tenzin, before having a word with the chief of police again.

"K-Korra! Why did you agree to join his task force?!" Tenzin asked exasperatedly.

Korra turned away from him and looked over her shoulder. "Because I need people in this war," she stated and left the city hall.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Korra found a secluded alleyway.

 _"Korra."_ It seemed like someone, or something, was calling out to her. The symbol on her chest started tingling and it made her follow the voice towards the alleyway.

The black fog is there again and it surrounded her in an instant. She fell on her knees and clutched her head with her hands.

 _"Korra, think of the war as a game of chess. The task force can be used as your pieces. They can be your pawns, your rooks- whatever you want them to be. All you have to do is take down the opponent king, Amon. But it would be hard doing that with his queen, his right hand."_

"I already killed his right hand," she panted, still on the ground. The master of elements clutched at her chest, feeling like something was painfully squeezing her heart.

The voice chuckled evilly. _"You merely removed his knight in the game."_

"W-What? You mean there is someone that is more of a threat?"

 _"Well, of course. You didn't think it would be that easy to eliminate the_ queen _from the game, now didn't you?"_

"Who is his queen?"

 _"Mmm, you can find that out by yourself, Avatar Korra. Now, you must go back and resume your air bending training. This feud with the Equalists is just a small step towards your greatness,"_ the voice said before fading out completely.

"AAAAAH!" Korra screamed and thrashed on the ground due to another pang on her chest. After a few minutes, the pain stopped and the alleyway has cleared. The powerful alpha realizes the sun is coming up and she needs to get back to Air Temple Island, but she feels drained. She now regrets not bringing Naga along with her. _Ugh, I should really start taking Naga with every time I go for walks._

Noticing her surroundings, the Water Tribe princess became aware that she is in the wealthy part of the city, which means she is probably close to Asami's estate. _I'm pretty sure I was just near the alleyway beside Narook's. Weird,_ she thought. She decided to limp her way towards her friend's home.

* * *

"Korra! What happened to you?"

Korra has reached Asami's place and after ringing the gate buzzer, the heiress' butler immediately let her in after seeing who she is. The Avatar blushed when she saw the nightgown her friend is wearing. "I...uh- I didn't mean to disturb you, uh-" her boxers, getting tighter. "-I can just leave. I don't even know what made me come here. I'm sorry."

Asami raised a brow. She would have found it funny if it were not for Korra's current state. She looks like she has not slept in days and her hair is disheveled. "Korra, you don't look so well. Come with me. I'll take you to a guest bedroom. There is a bathroom in there and I can borrow you some clothes."

"Asami, you don't have to do that. I just need some help in getting to Air Temple Island." _Apparently, getting in touch with my spiritual side can deprive me of all my strength. And holy crap, Asami needs to stop doing that thing with her eyebrows or I will not be able to control myself._

The engineer waved her off. "Nonsense. You look like you could use some rest. I won't let you leave until you look well enough," she said before gesturing for Korra to follow her upstairs.

"So, what happened?" Asami asked from the doorway as she watched Korra settle on the bed. She raised an eyebrow when the Avatar starts fidgeting with her fingers. "May I come in?"

Korra looks up and grins at the heiress. "This is your _mansion._ You don't have to ask for permission."

Asami shakes her head and chuckles. She approaches the master of all elements and sits beside her. "Do you want to tell me why you looked like you just got in a fight?"

Korra's jaw tightened and she looked away.

The engineer sighs and takes the Water Tribe princess' hand. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" _Knowing her weaknesses would be a lot difficult if she keeps on closing herself like this every time I feel like we are actually getting somewhere._

The Avatar gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go and laying down on her side, facing Asami. "I know. It's just- I... It's kind of complicated."

The omega copied her position and faced the most powerful alpha on the planet. "I'm an engineer. I _live_ for complicated things," she said with a smirk.

Korra let out a small laugh and closed her eyes. "Sometimes I feel like wanting to save everyone."

"Well, that is the Avatar's duty, right?"

"...yeah"

"But even so, there are some people who are just impossible to be saved. Don't be too hard on yourself," the heiress stated before taking her friend's hand again.

Korra intertwined their fingers. "I know that. And I have already accepted the fact that I would never be able to help everyone in my lifetime."

"Then what's bothering you?" Asami is trying her best to ignore the strange fluttering in her chest when the alpha connected their fingers together. _You're just doing this so she would trust you enough._

"I'm just wondering... if I can't save everyone, then maybe I should... maybe I should just get rid of those who are causing chaos," Korra whispered. If she gets rid of the most dangerous criminals in the world, then there would be less crimes committed. Also, the fear this would instill upon other illegal-doers is surely going to prevent them from going against the law.

"Get rid? As in kill them?" Asami knows she should not be surprised that the Avatar could just talk about taking someone's life. After all, she saw the master of all elements unhesitatingly kill the Lieutenant. Still, she could not help but feel slightly baffled towards her friend's idea.

Korra nods. "If I kill all the murderers, rapists, terrorists, child molesters... and some other sick bastards, then this world would be a better place. Those kind of people don't deserve to live."

"Korra, you may be the Avatar, but you can't just put the law in your hands. And, you know, human rights," the omega is a little afraid of her confession. The Equalists are considered terrorists who are going against the government, and, surely, Korra will destroy every single one of them if the opportunity arises. There is no doubt now that Korra would never hesitate to take her life once the Avatar has found out about her secret. Asami would probably be in a world of pain. _If, and only if the opportunity comes. I would never let that happen though._

The Avatar retracted her hand and looked Asami dead in the eyes. "Those people should have lost their rights the moment they robbed someone else's."

Due to the intensity Korra is looking at the heiress, she shuddered with fear and... lust? Asami shook her head. She should not be lusting over a blood-thirsty Avatar. _Oh crap! My heat is probably coming early this month._ Asami told herself that the girl beside her is the epitome of bending and is, therefore, the main enemy of the Equalists.

"Are you okay, 'Sami?" The alpha is hoping she has not scared the woman, who has become her best friend, away. She does not really have any friends who would listen to her darkest thoughts without calling her crazy or forcing Aang's beliefs on her. Asami is the very first person, aside from the Avatar's family back at the tribe, to stay with the alpha even after knowing how dangerous she can be.

Asami stood up from the bed and straightened her night gown. "I- uh... I can feel my heat coming early this month," it actually surprised the pale woman that she just easily admitted that to the alpha.

If the person in front of her was any other girl or guy, she would have made an excuse about getting tired and wanting to rest, so she could kick them out already. But the girl in front of her is not just anybody. It's the freaking Avatar: Master of all elements, bringer of peace and balance, the most powerful alpha in existence, and... Asami's object of affection.

Both girls blushed at the information. All tension from the previous conversation is now gone.

"Do you want me to leave?" Korra made a move to stand up. "I don't really know what omegas here in Republic City do when their heat comes. Usually, in our tribe, the omegas find someone to... uh... satisfy their needs."

If possible, the two turned even redder. "U-um. Some omegas in the city probably do that too, but I don't."

Korra raises a brow. "So you mean you've never done _it_ before?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Sex? You mean sex?"

"Well, yeah. If that's too personal, you don't, uh, you don't have to answer," she said while laughing nervously and averting her gaze from Asami's. The heiress absolutely loves this side of the alpha. She would choose this Korra than the Korra who talked about taking people's live's like it is nothing. _She's such a dork. She can talk about... murder, but she can't talk about sex?_ "So... have you?" The alpha asked again with a tilt of her head to the side.

Asami giggles and winks at the now gaping girl. "Good night, _Avatar,_ " she said before walking out of the room. Once inside her own bedroom, she went through her drawers and found her suppressants. At least if she wakes up and she is suddenly in her heat, her scent would not be that strong.

* * *

Korra woke up, expecting a painful throbbing in her chest. She sighed when she realized she is just fine. The Avatar actually thought the pain would be a daily occurrence. She decided to get out of bed and check with the butler if Asami is already awake.

After walking around the mansion, Korra still has not found Asami, or the butler. She just brushed it off and went to the part of the house where Asami's room is. The moment she got close to the room, an overwhelming smell filled her nostrils. _Oh shit. Asami's finally in heat._ She cursed to herself. _You know...you can just take her, right? You are the most powerful being in the world. You can take her right now. She does not even have bending, so there will be no fight._ Korra shook her head from that strange voice inside her head. She would NEVER take advantage of Asami like that. Just the thought of that made her shudder. _Korra, you know you want it. Asami probably wants it too. Who does not want to be taken by the almighty Avatar?_ The alpha growled at herself for having those thoughts.

Korra was too busy battling with her inner-self that she did not notice the door open. "Korra?"

Said girl's name and she gaped at Asami's peeking form. "You're in heat." It was not a question, but a statement. Korra, herself, does not even know why she even said it.

"Yeah," Asami said with a blush on her face. She groaned when her she accidentally averted her eyes towards the Avatar's crotch.

Korra caught her line of sight and held back a growl. "I-I think it would be best for me to leave."

The engineer is actually surprised that the master of all elements is not even trying to mate with her. Any other alphas would have jumped her by now, especially now that her suppressants are about to wear off. Asami just nodded her head and tried her best to give her visitor a smile. "I'm sorry about this."

Korra shook her head. "T-There's nothing to be sorry about. I-It's natural," she took another sniff and groaned. "Anywaaays, uh, goodbye!" The Avatar blurted out before rushing outside the mansion. She is now thankful for all the self-control practices Unalaq and Zaheer made her go through. The water tribe princess knows that she has the best restraint- out of all the alphas in the world- when it comes to omegas in heat. She has managed to sit in one of the council meetings back in the South Pole and some leaders bring their omega daughters.

Once outside and far away from the CEO's home, she let go of her breath and took a careful sniff- making sure she could no longer smell the engineer. Korra let out e _phew_ when she did not smell anything... other than the smoke coming from a vehicle across the street. _I guess Avatar duties call again._ She runs to where the smoke is coming from and sees a gray-haired woman who has a circlet and is wearing Earth nation clothing. With her is another woman, who is bent towards the hood of the car. _Probably trying to figure out what's wrong,_ Korra thought. From afar, the alpha in her can distinguish that both women are betas.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Korra asked as she approached the two strangers.

The older of the two looked at Korra and gave her a small smile. "Unfortunately, no. Our ride has broken down and we are not too sure how far it is to go to the city hall from here, if we walk."

"Oh... Aha! I can ask my friend if she can fix your ride for you. She is a really food engineer- her family invented the Satomobile!" The Avatar said excitedly, momentarily forgetting about her friend's heat.

The woman under the hood grunts and goes to look at the two conversing people. "I don't think she'll be able to fix a _Cabbage Corp Car,"_ she said snottily before going back to fix the car.

"Hush, Kuvira. This girl is just trying to help us," the gray-haired woman frowned a bit. "Oh! How rude of us- My name is Suyin Beifong and this is Kuvira. We came from Zaofu, and we here in Republic City to attend a meeting with the council members."

"I'm Korra," she smiled politely at the older woman and smirked at the grumpy girl beside her. "Wait. Did you say Beifong?" The metal bender nods. "Do you know Lin Beifong?"

There was a sad look plastered on the woman's face before giving the Avatar a small smile. "She's my sister."

"I guess that's more reason to help you out!"

The younger metal bender closes the hood of the car. "There's no need. I already figured out what's wrong," the younger metal bender stated with a raise of her eyebrow. The Avatar takes a good look at her braided hair and her green eyes. She has mole under one of her eyes and has fiercely-shaped eyebrows. _She has sharp features, but she is pretty._ Hey, blame the alpha in her that got so turned on due to Asami's heat.

Korra doesn't really like the way this beta is looking at her. _I feel like she wants to eat me._ "Well, uh, do you at least need some directions to the city hall?"

"It is really kind of you to offer your help, but we've been here before and we know where we are going. Thank you anyways," the older metal bender offered her a smile. "I guess we better get going," she said before climbing inside the fixed vehicle.

Kuvira gave Korra a smirk, which left an unsettling feeling inside the alpha. "It is _your_ _job_ to help out people. Right, _Avatar_?" She drawled out the last part.

The master of all elements' eyes widen. "H-How did you know?"

The prideful metal bender rolled her eyes. "After you showed yourself to the world, your face has been on every newspaper in every nation."

"Oh."

The metal bender chuckled and hopped in the driver's seat. She looked towards Korra and gave her a wink. "See you around, Avatar."

The alpha sees Suyin's eyes widen, but as the older woman was about to say anything, Kuvira speeds off away from the water tribe princess.

"Well, damn. I guess I have to go back to Air Temple Island."

* * *

 **AN: Hey, everyone! I apologize for the long delay. I hope you guys enjoy my story as much as I have fun in writing it. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to review or message me directly. I'm also thinking of getting a beta to make this story better for all of you.**

 **Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Sato, I see that you've been getting a little bit… friendly with the Avatar," said a masked man wearing a white cloak. His voice sounding a lot colder than usual and his back turned to the other occupant of the room, facing the window. The two of them are in CEO's office and both are seated on opposite couches.

Asami tried not to roll her eyes at the statement. She has not seen Korra in almost a month. Even though her heat ended a week ago, the master of all elements still has not contacted her or anything. _Well… maybe you should be the one to make the first move._ The engineer shook off that thought and focused on the Equalist leader in front of her.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You wanted me to get closer to the Avatar so we can know and exploit her weaknesses."

Amon finally turned to face her and angrily threw something on the coffee table. Asami followed the direction the object flew at. _Daily Magazine_. "Read the second page," the masked man stated in a monotone voice before leaving the room.

Asami opened the material and was surprised with the headline. " _Avatar and Future Industries CEO: More Than Friends?"_ Curiosity got the better of her, so instead of throwing the magazine away, she continued reading earnestly. _"A few weeks ago, Avatar Korra was seen leaving the Sato Estate with a flustered appearance._ (A picture of Korra looking back at the engineer's place with a frown is shown) _I know they made all of us believe that they are_ just friends _and this could possibly be just another sleepover between_ friends. _But let us not forget that Asami Sato is one of the well-sought after omegas in Republic City and the Avatar is the most powerful alpha in the world! There is a huge possibility that something is going on between the two. We will never rest until we find out! Stay tuned to our next issue for more Korrasami news!_ "

The CEO placed the magazine down and groaned. _Why can't people just mind their own business? And Korrasami, really? I wonder if Korra has seen this already._

* * *

"What in Vaatu's name is this?!" an irate Unalaq shouted. "One of my subordinates sent me this and I thought it he just made a mistake, but then I saw you and that... that _Sato_ girl," he spat the name with disgust. The moment he realized what the mail was about, he quickly readied his travel to Republic City. He had someone track Korra down and give her a location where they would be meeting. The place is one of the Red Lotus' underground hideout, and is usually where most transactions are made. He also included in his letter that Korra cover herself up and make sure no one recognizes her when she enters the place.

Unalaq did not need to cover up since he is very well-known in the underground business. The two water tribe people are seated in the most secluded booth, away from the prying eyes of the other Red Lotus members.

The water tribe chief shoved the magazine into Korra's arms. The Avatar slowly opened the magazine and looked for whatever made her uncle tick. Her jaw dropped when she saw the cause of her uncle's anger. "You are in Republic City to learn Air Bending, not to flirt with some non-bender!" He hissed, veins popping out from his forehead.

"I'm sorry, uncle, but this magazine got it all wrong! Asami and I are just friends. She's is the only girl in Republic City that I get to hang out with. Well, aside from Pema and her daughters."

"You want a female companion? You should have just told me that before. I would have asked Eska to come along with you," he stated as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Korra banged her head on the table and muttered "I'd rather spend a whole month alone with Chief Beifong than a day with my cousin."

"What is that?"

"Nothing." The water tribe princess groaned and rested her chin on her forearms on the table as she looked up to her uncle. "Asami is a really great person. She understands me and-"

"Is that really the reason or are you just looking for someone mate with?" he cut Korra off. He got his answer when he saw the red that is now creeping up on his niece's cheeks. He sighs. "I guess this is inevitable. It's a part of human nature... even though you're no ordinary human. But anyway, if that is what you wish, then I shall let you have your way, just this once. I will let you get pleasure, but not with that Sato girl. I will bring you different omegas from different nations and you can have your pick.

Korra's eyes widen in disbelief. "U-uncle, t-that is not necessary! I'm not looking to mate with anyone. My main focus right now is air bending. Asami is really just a wonderful person and I couldn't help it she's naturally friendly, which is why I got drawn towards her."

Unalaq frowned. "I forbid you from spending more time with that girl."

The master of all elements matched his expression and asked "Why? Why do I get the feeling that you dislike Asami and there's a story behind it."

"Her family and her company are the reasons why a huge division of the Red Lotus was wiped out thirty years ago. There has been rumours that her family funds rebels all around the world, which goes against what the Red Lotus teaches. The natural order is chaos, but the rebels they help only try to overthrow the government for their own benefit. They don't really want equality. They want power. Anyways, I'm getting off-topic. What I'm trying to say is: your friend could be one of them. I don't want you associating yourself with her."

Korra crossed her arms on her chest. "Rumours. You said it yourself that they're just rumours. Future Industries help out people from all over the world! They provide jobs for both benders and non-benders, which is really awesome."

The water tribe chief sighed for the umpteenth time. He does that a lot when he is with Korra. Unalaq knows he has to be patient with his niece if he wants to make sure she stays loyal to the Red Lotus. "I know, but it's better safe than sorry, Korra. I guess it's no use for me to try dismantling your friendship with that non-bender. Just remember to be extra careful and don't trust people way too much. You never know who is actually an ally and who is actually an enemy."

Before Korra can say something, a pleasant wiff passed by their booth and she followed the source of the smell. Her eyes glazed over a bit, but it is very much obvious that she is trying to fight it.

Unalaq chuckled and gave the passing female omega an appreciative glance. "Korra, dear, you are an alpha. It is only normal for you to have these urges. I know you've been taught self-control, but I suggest let go just this one time. Once you've finally gotten the feeling of what it's like to mate with an omega in heat, then you won't be feeling so... bothered."

Korra shook her head. "Thank you for your, uh, concern, uncle, but it's okay. I just want to focus on my air bending training. I really don't need any distractions."

The elder Red Lotus smiled. "Mmm. I guess we taught you well. But just so you know: if you ever need to give in to the alpha inside you, you must let us know first. We can't have you just going around with random people."

There is a slight blush on the Avatar's cheeks, but she managed to nod her head and let out an awkward chuckle.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it here today."

Asami has finally gathered up all the courage she needed to ask Korra on a completely platonic coffee date. They are in a small coffee shop just a few blocks away from the Republic City Hall. They are at a table, sitting opposite each other.

"I haven't seen you in a month. I kind of missed you," Korra said with a sheepish grin. "So... how are you? I know it's only a month, but it felt like forever!"

The engineer chuckled at the water tribe princess' enthusiasm. "I'm well. Future Industries is taking up most of my time. Doing businesses with different people from all over the world can really do that," she said with a grin, her pearly white teeth showing. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Korra suddenly remembered what her uncle told her about her friend's rumoured connections with rebels. She shoved that thought aside and gave Asami a smirk. "Air bending training. I feel like I'm starting to finally get a hang of it."

"That's wonderful, Korra! I'm so proud of you!" The CEO blushed when she realized what she just said. _Really, Sato? You're proud of her? What are you, her mom? Or what, her girlfriend?_

The Avatar blushed and gave Asami a shy smile. "Thanks."

After a few minutes of just talking about random stuff, there are some shouting that can be heard from outside the shop.

"Equality for all!"

"All humans are equal!"

"Non-benders are people too!"

The two women turned their attention outside and they saw a crowd of protesters right outside the City Hall. Both got alarmed for different reasons when the metal-bending police force came out and started directing the people away from the place. Then one person from the crowd pulled out an electric baton and hit a police officer with it.

A fight broke out.

Korra immediately saw the source of the fight. She saw the weapon and quickly knew that this is an Equalist movement. _I guess some Equalist members decided to use this opportunity to attack._ Her insides start to flutter with excitement. _Mmm. More bloodshed._ She turned to Asami and gave her a worried look. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Avatar duties." She gave her best friend a quick hug before rushing out of the building.

Disappointed, Asami sighed and turned to watch what is going outside more intently. She sees the brutality the metal-benders are doing towards non-benders. Her blood boiled. She is not just going to sit there and watch other non-benders like her get oppressed. Briskly, she went to her Satomobile and retrieved her Equalist uniform. The engineer parked her vehicle in a secluded place in the area and changed her clothes. Asami put on her electric glove before rushing to the scene. She saw another non-bender get shoved to the ground and she gritted her teeth behind her headgear. _Time to show these oppressors that we are not to be stepped_ on.

* * *

Asami sees Korra trying to break off a fight between a police officer and a protester. She looks closely and notices the electric stick the person is holding. _Why are my weapons out already? I know they are ready for us to use, but I didn't give out permission for them to be handed out yet._ She scowled. _Amon probably sent out the orders._ The CEO knows she cannot fight Korra now, and she is sure the Equalist can help himself. _Surely, Korra won't kill anyone when there are police around._

She looked to her side and saw an non-bender civilian getting hit by an officer. She glared at the metal-bender through her helmet. Asami hates how these benders always pick on someone who they know do not have the ability to fight back. She runs towards them and electrocutes the bender. She watches with disdain as the officer writhes painfully on the ground. The CEO offers her other hand to the civilian and helped her get up. With her distorted voice, she said "Go home." The woman, who seems to be in her mid-twenties, nodded her head quickly before dashing off the scene.

Watching her run, Asami did not notice the figure behind her preparing to strike. The engineer got kicked towards the other side of the street. She groans and takes a look at her attacker. _Shit. Korra._

"Filthy Equalist scum," the Avatar stated monotonously. Asami has seen this expression before. One that she hoped she would never see again. This is the face of the Avatar before she took the Lieutenant's life. Asami looked around, checking if anyone could see them. Unfortunately for her, the brawl has quickly dwindled out and all the protesters in the area are being restrained to be put in jail. Most the police officers are doing their duties handcuffing trouble-makers, and they are a couple of meters away from the pair.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Different other curses are going through Asami's head right now. She knows she has to fight back or she is going to get killed. Korra readied for another punch, but Asami swiftly moved out of the way and kicked her from the side.

The Avatar was on the floor for only a millisecond. She immediately returned to her fighting stance and gave Asami a grin. "Hmm. You're good. Don't worry though: I'm not going to use my bending. I am going to defeat you fair and square."

Asami gritted her teeth. _Come on, Sato. Just electrocute her! Once she's paralyzed, you can have your escape._ The CEO knows she should fight and not hold back because this person standing right in front of her is the epitome of all things she hates. _Benders like her killed your parents. They didn't show her any mercy, so why should you?_ Asami dodged another kick coming from Korra and made a quick side-step, which made the Avatar go off-balance.

* * *

Korra grinned as she stood back up. _Damn, this Equalist is actually good. Way better than the Lieutenant. It's a shame I have to end you, too._ "You know, I've always loved good fights. Like the one we're having right now!" she stated with a smirk before giving Asami a kick straight to her stomach, which made the engineering crash on a building wall.

The Avatar stalked towards her like a predator would on its prey. She laughed maniacally at the limp body before making a move to grab the helmet the Equalist is wearing. The moment she touched the headgear, a wave of pain entered her body. It was like a thousand needles being inserted in all her pulse points all at once.

She dropped on the ground and tried to gasp for air. In addition to the excruciating pain coming from the electric glove, the throbbing in her chest made itself known again and she screamed in agony.

* * *

To say Asami is scared would be an understatement. She is sitting on a pile of debris as she watches the master of all elements writhe painfully on the ground. What she found weird is that the Avatar is clutching her chest, even though the engineer only electrocuted her from her right leg. There is also the terrifying blackish-violet glow that is flickering on-and-off from Korra's eyes. Asami does not know what to make of what is happening to the water tribe princess, but as much as she wants to help her friend out (Though she would never admit that to herself), she has to go. She could not risk being found by the authorities. She gathers all her strength to get up from the ground, and with one last look towards the Avatar, she ran as fast as her current state would let her and made her way towards her Satomobile.

* * *

"Aaah!"

Korra woke up with a scream. She took a look at her surroundings and notices she is in her room back in Air Temple Island. She tries to stand up, but quickly realizes that her right leg is all bandaged up and she is not able to move it.

"Easy, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself even more," a voice from her left said.

The Avatar observes the water tribe-looking woman with a frown. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The blue-eyed woman raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on her hip. "I'm Kya. Tenzin's sister. That's is a really nice way to thank your healer."

Korra looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry... and thanks," the older woman just gave her a smile before grabbing a bowl of water and placing it next to the Avatar. "So, uh, what happened? All I can remember is fighting this Equalist and then extreme pain."

"The metal-bending police squad found you near an alleyway, close to the area where the brawl broke out. You were passed out and covered in dirt and debris. They were going to bring you to the hospital, but Tenzin found out and made orders that you be brought here instead. For your safety, I guess," she explained as she gracefully waterbends the water from the bowl and directs it towards Korra's head. The Avatar flinched. "Don't move too much. One of the effects the electrocution did to your body was block your chi. I'm just trying to make sure that it wore off already."

Korra looks at her body after the older bender was done with her healing. Her shirt was gone and she is only wearing bindings around her chest. The brown diamond clearly showing for anyone to see.

Kya noticed her worried expression and she chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. I won't tell Tenzin about that. I know about you youngsters and what you deem is cool. I won't mention anything to my brother about your tattoo."

The Avatar's posture finally relaxed and she asked for her shirt back. Kya gave the item to her and excused herself out of the room. Once the older bender was finally gone, Korra reached to touch the etching on her chest and she felt a small sting. _Avatar Korra, you have found your queen._  
Korra does not know what the voice is trying to tell her, but a look on her bandaged leg gave her the answer she is looking for. _So you're Amon's right hand._ She smirked when she realized she actually liked the pain that she felt and it made her want to end the Equalist's life even more. _Oh, I'm going to make your death as slow and as torturous as possible._

* * *

It has been three days since the fight outside the City Hall. Asami is currently sitting on one of the chairs at the living room, waiting for Korra to come out so she can ask her how she is doing.

Extreme guilt washes over her as she sees her friend limping towards her. She hears giggling from Korra. "'Sami, don't look so sad. I'm actually healing a bit faster. Being the Avatar has its perks," she stated with a childish grin before plopping down beside Asami and giving her a side hug.

Both girls blushed at the gesture.

"Korra, I know you were just doing your job as the Avatar, but I felt so worried about you! I shouldn't have left you there alone," the last sentence she said is directed more at the moment when Korra was painfully hurting on the ground.

The master of all elements shook her head. "Please don't feel bad. If you offered to go with me, I probably would've said no. What happened to me was nothing. Really. But if something happened to you, just because I let you fight along beside me, I would never forgive myself." Korra sees her friend frown and what she just said clearly registers in her mind. "Not that I think you're helpless or anything! It's just that... you're my best friend, Asami. I- I don't think I'll be able to handle it if you get hurt because I couldn't protect us both."

Asami swooned inside at the confession, but made sure not to let it show. "Korra, I've been taking self-defense classes since I was a child," _Since benders took away my parents._ "I can take care of myself, but I appreciate your concern," she said with a weak smile.

Korra was about to say something when an annoying presence made itself known. "Oh, my lovely lady pretty woman!" exclaimed Meelo before kneeling in front of Asami and asking to take her hand. The CEO giggled and put her hand above his tiny one. The young air bender moves in to give it a kiss, but is pulled away by Jinora. "Hey!"

"Good job, Meelo. You ruined their moment," Ikki dramatically sighs as she sits on the floor opposite of Korra.

The Avatar groans. "How long have you three been listening?"

"Long enough to hear your soft spot for the one and only Miss Asami Sato!" Jinora exclaimed and Ikki squealed in delight.

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, will you stop bothering Korra and Asami and help me with setting up dinner?" They hear a shout from the kitchen. The air bending children groan and make their way towards where Pema is.

Asami laughs with that angelic laughter of her which made Korra stare at her with awe. "Tenzin and Pema's children are really cute."

"They are, but they are annoying as heck," Korra stated with a huff. The black-haired beauty giggles and tried to ruffle the alpha's hair. "Hey, no! Not my wolf tails!" Asami raises an eyebrow before giving Korra a devilish look. "Uh-oh. I don't like that look. Stop looking at me like that!" The engineer slowly puts her hand up. "Hey, you can't do this! I'm currently disabled!" She tries moving away from her friend.

The CEO chuckles and makes a move to stand up so she can reach Korra.

"Dinner is ready!" Meelo appears out of nowhere. "Pretty lady, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Why, yes, handsome young man. It would be a pleasure." Asami takes his outstretched hand and gives Korra a wink before letting the air bender lead her to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello, everyone! I just realized: Asami kind of looks like Meg from Disney's Hercules lol. I'm glad that some people actually enjoy this story. We are still in the first few chapters and I'm sorry to say that it will get a lot messier and more angsty** **in the middle.**

 **I'm currently taking engineering in college and it's sucking out all the creativity out of me lol. Writer's block sucks, but, fortunately, I recently found out about this series called Faking It. It is really good and I feel like a lot of people could relate to it. It awakened the sleeping artist inside of me.** **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of these characters.**

* * *

 _Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Blah, blah, blah._

That is all what Korra is hearing in the meeting they are currently having. President Raiko, Tenzin, Councilman Tarrlok, Chief Beifong, Suyin, Kuvira, and some other government officials are present. At first, they were just discussing different plans on how they can capture the Equalist leader, Amon. Korra got bored the moment it got more political and they started talking about the different sides of the political spectrum. She is here to defeat that masked rebel, not figure out who belongs in the right wing and who belongs in the left wing.

Korra rested her chin on her palm and let out a hard sigh. "Can we please get back on topic? Your, uh, opinions are very interesting, but Amon is more important right now. Does crazy, bending-stealer, psychopath ring a bell?" She asked as she flailed her arms around dramatically.

Kuvira smirked at the Avatar and then gave the group a serious look. "As childish as the Avatar may have sounded, she is right. We need to have a battle plan as soon as possible. The Equalist movement has also reached Zaofu and the Earth Kingdom, which is why we are here," she gestured to Suyin, who is sitting right beside her. "The radical leader needs to be stopped immediately. The longer he stays out there, the more he becomes more influential and more powerful. It would be harder to stop him if there are more people supporting him and fighting along his side."

"And what do you suppose we should do?" Chief Beifong questioned, but her eyes are set on Suyin with a glare.

The leader of Zaofu cleared her throat. "Kuvira and I have talked about this and we think we should go raid one of their meetings. Find out when their next meet-ups will be and then attack, but we have to make sure Amon is there so we can take them all down at once."

"An Intel from our police force said that, in two weeks, there will be a huge secret Equalist gathering. We just don't know where it will be held," Chief Beifong stated as she leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

After a few seconds of silence, Councilman Tarrlok stood up form his seat. "My... sources told me that their next meeting will be in the underground fighting arena."

"How did your source find that out?" Tenzin asked with a raised eyebrow.

President Raiko stood up from his seat. "That doesn't matter. At least now we know our next move and I have made my decision," everyone in the room turned to look at him. "Chief Beifong, Councilman Tarrlok and Councilman Tenzin will be staying out in public and making it seem like you are suspicious of what is going on around the city."

A member of the cabinet raised his hand. "But, sir, if the main people who are handling this case are above ground, then who will take the Equalists down? They are three of our best benders. Surely, they can capture Amon with little difficulty if they work together."

Chief Beifong stood up and banged her fists on the table. "Haifu is right. No one else will be able to take that scum. Don't tell me we are just going to be diversions?" She asked with a scowl.

"That's exactly what you are going to be, Chief Beifong. The Equalists will be expecting the best and most experienced people to go after them this time. After the attack at the probending arena, they will be expecting the three of you. You and Councilman Tenzin, because they easily disabled you during the competition and Councilman Tarrlok, because he was attacked personally. They could be thinking that you have figured out their tactics, so they are expecting you." President Raiko stated monotonously.

Tenzin cleared his throat and put a hand on Lin's shoulder to calm her down, but was brushed off. "Then who do you plan on sending?"

The water tribe councilman walked over to the President's side and grinned at the room. "He will be sending my task force, which will be led by the Avatar and General Kuvira."

"What?" Tenzin asked in disbelief.

"What?!" Lin Beifong exclaimed in anger.

"I didn't sign up for this." Kuvira grumbled under her breath.

Korra just sat there, thinking about the new information. "...okay,"

"Korra, you can't be serious! You've barely learned air bending. How are you supposed to defeat Amon with only three elements?" Tenzin asked the young Avatar, his voice slowly rising.

"Master Tenzin, though not ideal, I understand President Raiko's plan. The only way we can put a stop to this revolution is if we divert their attention to something else. We can pretend that the police, along with you and Councilman Tarrlok, are doing a search across the city. This will give an illusion to the Equalists that they are safe from being caught," Korra said professionally, which made the water tribe councilman smirk.

President Raiko clasped his hands together. "I guess it's settled then. We will move next week. I expect you all to be ready by then. You are all dismissed."

* * *

After being lectured by Tenzin about the dangers that could happen due to her decision, Korra decided to walk around the city for a while to clear her head. She knows her air bending skills are still below average, but Tenzin could at least believe in her. _I bet Uncle Unalaq and Zaheer would believe in me._

"So the savage from the South can be political too," a voice from her right cockily said.

The Avatar rolled her eyes. "Kuvira, I'm not in the mood for your bitchiness."

The general laughed. "And she also barks!"

Korra stopped walking and turned to face the earth bender. "What do you want, _general_?"

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders and gestured for them to walk together. "You will be my partner in capturing Amon. It would be smart to get to know you."

"Oh." The alpha is now confused. The vibe she has been getting from Kuvira is not exactly pleasant and now the general is acting civil.

"Don't act so weirded out. I just think it would be beneficial for us both is we knew each other's quirks and body movements."

Korra tripped at _body movements_. "What?" She corrected her footing before she fell face-first on the ground. _Uncle Zaheer would have punished you by now because of your clumsiness, Korra. Get your self together!_

The beta sighed. _How immature can the Avatar be?_ "What if we're already facing Amon? Say, you're doing this weird thing with your eyes. How will I know if that's some kind of code or hint that you need my help or something?"

"Oh." Once again, Korra is speechless.

The two continued walking until they stopped for some food at Narook's. They are currently sitting in a booth, facing each other. Korra is eating seaweed noodles and Kuvira is eating dumplings.

"I heard you're very good friends with Asami Sato," said the earth-bending general before taking a drink of her kale.

Korra settled for a nod, her mouth full of noodles.

"Just friends and nothing more?"

The Avatar quickly swallowed her food and groaned. "Ugh! Why is everyone asking me that? Asami and I are just friends." She pushed her empty bowl away. "Why are you even asking me that? My, uh, relation-, I mean... friendship with Asami doesn't concern our partnership."

The metal-bender just raised an eyebrow and finished her dish. "You two look like you are lovers." Korra sighed and shook her head. "Do you want to be?"

The master of all elements' eyes widen and she gaped at the person in front of her. Did this person, who is practically a stranger, question her bluntly? She is the Avatar. People should have more tact when talking to her!

When Kuvira did not say anything, the water tribe just slammed her face on the table and grumbled "I sort of like her."

"What was that?"

Korra looked up, frustration evident on her face. "I said I sort of like her, okay!"

Kuvira smirked. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I really don't like you right now." The alpha is getting the urge to shove Kuvira's face to her now-empty bowl.

Korra has finally accepted that her feelings for the CEO of Future Industries are growing more and more each day. She is just unsure whether or not she should act upon said feelings. _I really don't think she's funding the Red Lotus' enemies, but pursuing a relationship with her would be a huge distraction to my training._

"Let me guess: you're not chasing after her because you think she's way too good for you?"

The alpha rolled her eyes. "Sure, let's go with that."

"Well, personally, I think you're too good for her. With all the rumors about her family associating with rebels..."

"Hey! Those are just rumors! Asami is the nicest, most intelligent, prettiest, smartest, most beautiful, most amazing..., um,... what I'm saying is that she would never assist in the destruction of multiple government properties and the death of thousands of people. She is the nicest person I know. She's practically an angel sent on earth to save the human race. Did you know that, without the Future Industries, there would be numerous amounts of people who would be living in poverty? Asami is basically the reason why a lot of people have jobs and income to provide for their families," Korra explained passionately.

"You have it bad, _Avatar_ ," Kuvira is now really intrigued about Korra's _friendship_ with the businesswoman. _If Korra is this passionate about her, why aren't they together yet? This girl put the CEO on a pedestal!_ "I can't believe I'm about to give an alpha, who is the Avatar, an advice, but you should tell her."

Korra snorted. "Psh. She's busy with Future Industries and I'm busy doing Avatar stuff. We're about to raid an-"

Kuvira quickly reached across the table to cover Korra's mouth with her hand. "Will you stay quiet about that?" She whispered angrily. "What the f- Ugh! Did you seriously just lick my palm?"

"That's what you get for touching me," the Avatar said cockily before leaning on her seat.

"So if I touch you, you'll lick me?" Kuvira retorted with a smirk.

Korra's eyes widen. Instead of countering with a witty retort, she just gulped huge amounts of water. She is just thankful their conversation about Asami is over.

Kuvira took a quick glance outside the window. "It's getting dark outside. We should get going."

* * *

"Are all the weapons ready to be distributed?" The masked Equalist leader asked his new right hand.

"Yes. I have also made some minor adjustments towards the electric gloves and batons. I tweaked them so they will produce more current, which could surely disable any person- bender or not," Asami stated. Her thoughts suddenly drifts towards the Avatar. _She may be your friend, but she represents all the things that oppress us non-benders. In this fight for equality, I should not let my ideologies get swayed just because I have gotten to know the Avatar._

The engineer knows that the Equalists need all the power they can have. After seeing Korra dispose of the Lieutenant that easily, she could not take any risks. Asami no longer plans on killing the Avatar. They have become friends now, after all, but that does not mean she is just going to forget what happened to her parents. She is still with the Equalists because they are fighting for equality between benders and non-benders.

If she wanted, she could have made her weapons into something much more dangerous- something that could easily annihilate the most powerful bender in the world. But the CEO did not want that. She just wants to disable Korra if ever she tries to end their movement, which she surely will. After the Avatar has been stopped, Asami will be the perfect friend and take care of the alpha. Asami will finally see the equality she wanted, and she will retire from being Amon's right hand. She could be Korra's friend and there would be no secrets between them.

Amon clears his throat. Apparently, his right hand is no longer listening to him. "I apologize. It has been a long day. What was that?" Asami tried to get the Avatar off her mind.

"I asked if we could give out the weapons tonight? So for our next meet-ups with other people, who share our beliefs, we will be ready. We also need to start training new and old recruits as to how your inventions work," he said monotonously. He takes his time to assess the black-haired beauty in front of him. This girl- no, woman- has contributed a lot in making sure the Equalist movement happen. And now it is. They have hundreds and thousands of followers from different nations and he is proud of how far they came.

None of that would have happened if it were not for this Sato woman. She has truly lived up to her father's expectations. Her intellectual ability, her money, and her influence makes her the Equalists' most valuable asset. Her beauty and her charm would make her the perfect omega for the Equalist leader. That thought made something flutter inside of Amon. He has never bothered thinking about relationships because it could be trivial most of the time. Now, a fitting partner is presented in front of him and he is not sure what to do about it.

"Of course. I could have my men bring the crates of weapons in our hideout. We can start training our Equalist soldiers tomorrow. We only have two weeks left before the main meeting, where even some leaders from different cities and nations will attend. I have to cut this meeting short though. Councilman Tenzin has requested my presence in the Air Temple for dinner. Have a good evening," Asami stated professionally, before giving a small salutation and exiting the room.

A small frown made its way towards Amon's face. His right hand is getting closer and closer to the Air nomads. If Asami actually makes a connection with them, it might be harder for him to take down benders, since Tenzin is the son of the former Avatar Aang.

And do not let him get started on their new water tribe Avatar, who has been having different kinds of rumors about her relationship with Asami Sato. Once their movement has officially started, he will have to get rid of the Avatar. She is a distraction to his right hand and future wife. She is also a competition that does not fit anywhere in the world he has dreamed of making. Benders and non-benders will never be equal until the master of elements is still alive. Granted, the Avatar will just reincarnate after Korra has been killed. But Amon will make sure the Avatar cycle ends. True equality will be achieved at the demise of the most powerful bender.

* * *

It is midnight and no stars could be seen from the Air Temple. It is pitch black outside, and Korra feels as though the darkness is trying to eat her alive. The alpha tosses and turns in bed, but she could not bring herself to sleep. She would close her eyes and it would suddenly feel like she is drowning and she could not breath. Then there is this burning sensation in her chest. It is way stronger than the last time and she is in pain, but she does not want to get help from any of the people in the island.

 _"Avatar Korra..."_ The malicious voice made its presence again. Korra is starting to get frustrated by this mysterious being. She wants answers.

"That's it! I've tried to hold it in for a while, but I can't control myself anymore. Who are you?" she seethed at the nothingness in her room. Her eyes darted around, trying to see if there is someone, who is foolish enough, to break in the place of the powerful alpha.

The... being let out a booming laugh, which Korra knows should have waken up the entire island. " _I am you."_

Korra's eyes widen. "Raava?" So it was Raava who has been talking to her- guiding her.

The invisible figure chuckled cynically, and Korra suddenly feels like her whole body is being burned. She clawed on her skin, but she could not get rid of the burning feeling. _"Not quite."_

"Make it stop!" She screamed, even her lungs feel like they are burning.

"Avatar Korra! Korra! Wake up!"

Korra got up from her bed with a startle and let out a breathe of fire, which burned half of her room. Fortunately, Jinora made a wind shield to make sure she does not get burnt. The Avatar eyed her surroundings. She is still in her room, but it is morning now. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees the damage she has done to her room. "Oh crap!" Then she looks at the scared face of the young air bender. "Jinora?" She does not know why, but a small part of her feels satisfied that she is being feared.

"A-are you okay, Korra?" The young air nomad asked hesitantly. She was on her way to the training grounds so she can practice her bending, when she heard _voices_ coming from the Avatar's room. Yes, she also heard another voice in there, but she is not so sure.

Korra rubbed her face with her hands. The visions... dreams...? nightmares... are happening more and more frequently and she does not know how to stop them or deal with them. Unalaq and Zaheer never said anything about having visions. She thought about writing them a letter and letting them know of what has been happening to her, but she decided against it. They taught her to be strong and to learn how to deal with obstacles. Surely, this is just another Avatar-related thing that she has to surpass.

"I'm fine, Jinora. Just had a bad dream about, um, Amon taking my bending away," she lied. She is a hundred percent sure that the Equalist leader will not even be able to touch her, but she knows she could not share something so personal with this air bender. She is just with them to keep up the charade. They do not need to know anything about her or what is going on with her.

"If you say so," Jinora said, her eyes squinting in suspicion. She knows something... spiritual is going on with the Avatar, but Korra seems to just want to keep it to herself. The air bender could feel a negative presence in the room, but she dismissed it for now. She will just look into it later. "By the way, Meelo and Ikki want to train with you today. That is, if you're up to it."

Korra gives her a nod. "Sure, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll meet you guys outside!" She said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. The Avatar does not want this girl in front of her to start prying about her life. The Red Lotus ordered her to eliminate anyone who tries stop her from getting what she wants in Republic City. If this young air bender starts asking questions and being suspicious, she might just get rid of her.

"Cool!" Jinora said gleefully before running out of the room to go to her siblings.

Korra cradled her head. She is now wondering whether or not last night happened at all. A small sensation filled her chest. It is not as painful as last night's, but it still stings.

 _"Don't worry, Avatar, I will never leave."_


End file.
